Jouer des deux cotés
by NameIs
Summary: Rogue est douée pour infiltrer les bases ennemies comme agent double, mais peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle est un peut trop douée. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete

Note de l'auteur : Le MRD est un programme géré par le gouvernement favorisant la capture et l'enfermement des mutants, affirmant qu'il est nécessaire d'inscrire et d'enfermer les mutants pour la sécurité des humains. Il semble pourtant que certains mutants travaillent pour eux. Ce sont les principaux ennemis dans la série. S.H.I.E.L.D est comme un programme secret qui enrôle tous types de personnes ou des mutants avec des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il est principalement pour le bien de tous, mais emploie des méthodes impitoyables.

* * *

**Playing Both Sides**

Certaines choses étaient considérées comme des mauvaises idées.

C'était une de ces choses.

Rogue se sentit nauséeuse alors qu'elle attendait dans la salle vide les résultats de son analyse. Si elle était acceptée, elle deviendrait une véritable espionne pour le département des Enregistrements de Mutants, nommé plutôt le MRD (Mutant Registration Department).

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle devait y arriver.

Elle avait été entraînée pour répondre avec les bonnes réponses aux questions. Elle avait été formée pour répondre aux exigences. Elle correspondait même au profil psychologique. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit refusée.

Elle était, à ne pas douter, la candidate parfaite pour ce travail.

Ceci dit, cela n'arrêta pas ses nerfs de faire des ravages dans sa tête alors qu'elle attendait tranquillement dans la salle vide. Elle refusa de faire des gestes nerveux car elle était surveillée par les recruteurs. Elle ne voulait pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou de doute de soi. Elle devait montrer qu'elle méritait d'être ici. Elle tenait à être ici.

A vrai dire, c'était bien le dernier endroit où Rogue voulait être.

Le sentiment de mal être à l'estomac ne fit que confirmer se qu'elle pensait.

Mais elle était la candidate parfaite pour ce travail.

Logan le lui avait dit lui-même. Ca avait été confirmé pas Xavier. Toute l'équipe était d'accord pour dire que Rogue était parfaite pour l'espionnage. Avec sa mutation, elle était en mesure de récupérer les informations qui l'aideraient à se fondre dans la masse, à répondre aux normes, à adapter son comportement et gagner la confiance de ceux qui l'entourent. Par-dessus tout, sa capacité à voler les pensées l'empêcherait de sembler suspect dans certains endroits, dans certaines circonstances.

Ce n'était pas plus mal non plus qu'elle soit une fille difficile à lire. Tout télépathes crieraient de frustration de ne pas réussi à briser le verrou sur ses pensées. Elle avait tout simplement un trop grand nombre de pensées. Il était presque impossible de lire son esprit à cause de toutes les pensées, de tous les souvenirs et de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait absorbé. Emma Frost, un télépathe au niveau très élevé, avait dit que c'était comme essayer d'écouter une conversation chuchotée au milieu d'une foule bruyante et dans un restaurant où un groupe joue en live.

Rogue n'était pas sûre de vouloir être officiellement connu comme l'agent double de l'équipe. Bien sûr, elle l'avait fait quand elle avait brièvement rejoint la Fraternité, mais elle détestait que sa vie soit basée sur des mensonges et des tromperies afin d'obtenir des informations. Il s'agissait d'un sale boulot, sans scrupules de trahison et de coups-bas.

C'était une partie de sa psyché. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un trait de son caractère. Pour ce qu'elle savait, ça aurait pu être une bizarrerie de la personnalité de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait absorbée. C'était un peu un problème avec sa mutation. Pleins de monde dans sa tête, tout le temps.

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit et un homme entra avec une expression sévère sur le visage et un Bloc-notes dans les mains.

« Et bien ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton blasé. « Je réponds aux normes ou quoi ? »

L'homme sembla assez étonné par ses manières. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Être trop parfait serait suspect. Au lieu de cela, elle agissait comme si elle ne se souciait pas le moins du monde d'être engager ou pas. C'était un jeu dangereux, mais elle savait que se serait rentable.

« Et bien, mademoiselle…euh ». L'homme s'arrêta pour jeter un regard sur son bloc-notes. « Rogue…Vos résultats sont considérés comme excellent pour notre programme. Nous allons vous emmener à notre base d'opérations où vous serez avec le reste de notre équipe. »

« Et mon argent ? », demanda Rogue, interrompant sans pitié l'homme.

« Déjà placé sur le compte bancaire que vous nous avez fournie. »

« Bien. », répondit-elle en se levant, ne prenant pas la peine de serrer la main de l'homme.

« L'hélicoptère vous attend. »

Rogue sourit méchamment à l'homme avant de passer par la porte. Agacé, il la suivit, tentant de montrer sa domination sur elle. Cela ne fonctionna pas très bien. Rogue eu un petit sourire, quand ils atteignirent le piste d'atterrissage de l'hélicoptère, l'homme essayait toujours de rattraper son retard.

Il lui donna un dernier coup d'œil nonchalant avant de cracher délibérément son chewing gum dans une poubelle. L'homme fronça les sourcils de colère quand elle monta à bord de l'hélicoptère en l'ignorant. Cracher son Chewing gum peut-être considéré comme grossier, mais c'était sa façon de laisser une trace pour sa véritable équipe.

De toute évidence, un microphone câblé serait trop dangereux. Une fois que Rogue sera infiltrée, elle sera seule. Le chewing gum dans la poubelle était le code. Logan le trouverait et serait alors qu'elle était en sécurité.

L'hélicoptère commença à s'élever dans les airs, et bientôt, elle sera plongée dans l'univers des mutants mercenaires et des saboteurs travaillant pour le MRD. Tout fonctionnait selon son plan, mais son mauvais pressentiment ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de cette mission que n'allait pas du tout. Elle n'était pas généralement une personne superstitieuse, mais sentant toujours se mal de ventre persistant, elle savait que ce travail ne finirait pas bien.

Un mauvais pressentiment est un mauvais pressentiment, et rien de bon n'est arrivé à une fille qui ignorait son instinct.

Et Rogue fit exactement cela.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete

* * *

Playing Both sides

Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment ne ressemblait qu'à un tas de logements condamné. Il semblait que le deux premiers étages étaient les seuls à être utilisés. Rogue ne pouvait pas croire que ce lieu d'apparence normal, était une base d'opérations pour des mutants qui trahissaient leur propre espèce.

Elle fut escortée par un agent hargneux du MRD et fut accueilli à la porte d'entrée par un sombre mutant avec des cernes noires sous ses yeux tristes. Son expression et son comportement la fit tressaillir. Il ne ressemblait pas à une personne que l'on pouvait appeler « traitre ». Il était pâle et maigre, comme si la tristesse visible dans son regard avait contaminé le reste de son corps.

L'agent du MRD parla vivement au mutant.

« Northstar, c'est Rogue, la nouvelle recrue. Fait lui visiter, qu'elle se familiarise de la façon dont nous travaillons. »

Il était clair que ce mutant n'appréciait pas recevoir des ordres ou qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, recevoir des ordres du quelqu'un qui, manifestement, les méprisait, comme cet agent sarcastique, l'aurait aussi énervé. La différence était que, elle aurait dit quelque chose. Northstar, cependant, garda la bouche fermée et hocha simplement la tête.

Il semblait assez calme pour un mercenaire qui luttait contre sa propre espèce pour le gouvernement.

Northstar poussa un grand soupir et leva les yeux, ennuyé.

« Viens », murmura-t-il.

Rogue reconnu son accent français. Il était différent du français Cajun avec lequel elle avait grandi. _Canadien peut-être ? _Cela expliquerait son nom, Northstar, originaire du nord.

« Je pense que tu peux porter tes propres sacs ? », demanda-t-il avec agacement quand elle ne bougea pas, trop occupée dans ses pensées.

« Ouais », répondit Rogue. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait qu'un étranger toucher ses affaires, mais les bonnes manières lui aurait dit qu'il aurait du, au moins, lui proposer son aide. Elle porta, à contre cœur, ses bagages dans les escaliers et suivit le mutant.

Il la conduisit à l'intérieur du bâtiment et Rogue pris soin de bien regarder son environnement. L'endroit était un vrai foutoir. Elle retroussa le nez quand elle remarqua un cafard géant escaladé un mur.

« L'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas », marmonna Northstar d'un air sombre. « Sauf si tu peux voler, tu devras utiliser les escaliers. »

« Impossible de me voir voler de si tôt. », répondit Rogue d'un ton convivial. Elle essayait de gagner un allié.

Northstar n'a même pas souri. Il continua de la conduire jusqu'à l'escalier qui grinçait, où les chambres étaient situées.

Rogue eut un dégoût quand il s'arrêta devant une salle délabrée proche de l'escalier. La salle était presque vide, était rempli de saleté et de poussière. Minable. Il y avait des taches de bière sur un matelas pouilleux dans un coin, les bouteilles bisées éparpillées un peu partout.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Northstar la regarda avec compassion.

« Désolé, » dit-il avec regret.

Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé et Rogue était reconnaissante pour le minuscule point de bienveillance envers elle. Il semblait même qu'ils pourraient être amis. Elle oublia brièvement pourquoi elle était là et surtout, pourquoi il était là.

Il était un lâche de son espèce. Rogue l'avait presque oublié quand elle avait croisé son regard triste. Elle était sur le point de lui dire que ce n'était rien, et qu'elle allait prendre cette chambre sans se plaindre, mais elle la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'elle se laisse intimider ou harceler alors qu'elle était ici.

Non, il était mieux de montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un de dure dès le début. Elle remarqua immédiatement une autre chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Une chambre beaucoup plus agréable. Elle sourit. L'occasion idéale pour prouver qu'elle avait sa place ici.

« Je pense », songea-t-elle à haute voix. « que je veux cette chambre à la place. »

« Bonne chance », répondit sarcastiquement Northstar. « C'est la chambre de Gambit, et crois-moi quand je sis que tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à ce gars-là. »

Rogue haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

« Cette porte est ouverte et pour autant que je sache, cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose à prendre. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Northstar bondit devant elle avec une rapidité étonnante, bloquant l'entré de la chambre. Elle l'aurait bien poussa pour faire valoir son point de vue, mais quelque chose dans son regard l'arrêté.

La peur.

Une vraie crainte remplaçait la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« S'il te plait, », plaida-t-il. « Tu es nouveau, tu a l'habitude d'être supérieur aux autres, je comprend ça, mais tu n'as vraiment pas envie de faire ça avec lui. »

« Faire avec qui ? », répondit une voix du sud derrière elle, volant ainsi sa question.

Les yeux de Northstar s'élargirent. Il était évident qu'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait mais elle refusa de montrer sa peur. Elle se retourna lentement pour répondre au mutant derrière elle.

Elle haleta quand son regard se fixa sur lui. Vu la façon avec laquelle avait réagit Northstar, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ressemble à ça. Elle s'était attendu à un monstre, pas à un Adonis.

Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Même calé contre le mûr, il était grand. Ses étranges yeux rouges la transperçaient quand un sourire lent et menaçant se glissa sur ses lèvres parfaitement sculptées. Le corps d'un ange aux yeux du diable.

Un bruit rompit le charme dans lequel elle était tombée. Elle suivit le bruit jusqu'à ses doigts longs et fins, où un jeu de carte allait rapidement d'une main à une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire immédiatement s'il s'agissait de compétences qui nécessitaient très peu d'effort ou énormément de concentration de sa part. Elle s'émerveilla devant les cartes quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce gars savait comment faire une entrée. Il avait définitivement le physique de quelqu'un travaillant comme mercenaire au service du gouvernement. Où Northstar échouait au premier test d'impression, ce gars-là le passait avec brio.

Elle se redressa pour être grande et provocatrice. Elle refusait de se laisser intimider. Juste pour prouver que ce gars là n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle entendit Northstar avalé sa salive de peur quand elle défia ouvertement le nouveau mutant, qu'elle soupçonnait être Gambit.

« Tu es Gambit ? », demanda-t-elle, le toisant, un peu comme Logan l'aurait fait.

Un sourire apparu sur son beau visage.

« Tout dépend qui le demande »

« C'est moi », répondit-elle sévèrement.

Il lécha ses lèvres.

« Et qui est-tu exactement ? »

« Rogue », répondit-elle sans une onde d'hésitation.

« J'aurais juré que tu serais un _homme. »_

« Pardon ? », demanda-t-elle vivement.

« Tu es la nouvelle recrue, non ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je dis juste, » répondit-il avec les yeux brillant de malice. « que je pensais que tu serais un homme. »

« Et bien, », souffla Rogue, indignée. « Comme tu peux le voir, je n'en suis pas un.

« Je peux en effet voir ça », répondit-il en lorgnant ses seins.

Choquée et consternée par son indiscrétion, Rogue croisa rapidement ses bras sur sa poitrine avec colère.

« Donc », continua-t-elle, en gardant son sang froid. « Es-tu Gambit ? »

« Le seul et l'unique »

« Bien », répondit vivement Rogue.

Gambit leva les sourcils, amusé et intrigué.

« Je peux sire que nous allons bien nous entendre », ronronna-t-il, séduisant, en s'approchant.

Il a fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas que Rogue recule.

« Je prends cette chambre. », dit-elle, haïssant sa voix qui faiblissait.

Il se mit à rire comme si elle plaisantait.

« Je crains que tu ne te trompes, ma Chérie. C'est la plus belle pièce de la maison, et coïncidence, c'est ma chambre. Je refuse de la donner à une nouvelle recrue, même en voyant quelle beauté elle est. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque cinglante, mais Gambit continua à parler.

« Cependant, je suis plus que disposé à partager mon lit avec toi. Je peux facilement me plier à cet arrangement. »

Rogue le regarda avec incrédulité. Jamais elle n'avait entendu autant de désinvolture et ouvertement des avances. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou offensé. Le gars avait des couilles. Il en avait vraiment, mais partager un lit avec lui ? Pas dans cette vie.

Il était évidemment le chef ici, et sa parole faisait la loi. Peut-être c'était dangereux et contre-productif de sa part de venir ici et dès le premier jour essayer de renverser le chef. Il y avait quelque chose de cruel et de dangereux derrière ses sourires arrogant et ses yeux.

Elle choisit de faire une contre-offre à la place. Donc, elle reculera un peu, mais ne serait pas soumise.

« Je refuse de dormir dans cette chambre. », répondit-elle avec colère, en montrant du doigt la chambre en bordel.

« Je t'ai déjà proposé le meilleur endroit dans cette maison », répondit Gambit, agacé. « Je t'ai proposé de partager mon lit. Ne pense pas que je fais cette offre à n'importe qui. »

« Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une solution acceptable. », dit-elle sèchement.

Le regard de Gambit s'assombrit et Rogue le remarqua, changeant rapidement de tactique.

« Du moins, pas encore. », ajouta-t-elle, en souriant timidement.

Il s'agissait d'une initiative assez sournoise, cela impliquait qu'elle pouvait être intéressée par lui et donc, en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passe ici plus tard. Elle était en civile et avait un travail à faire, même si cela impliquait qu'il fallait flirter.

Cela semblait fonctionner et l'humeur de Gambit s'allégea considérablement.

« Tu peux prendre la chambre de Jean-Paul. Il va échanger. », répondit agréablement Gambit.

« Qui ? », demanda Rogue, incertaine.

« Moi », répondit humblement Northstar. « Tu peux avoir ma chambre. »

« Mais- », commença à protester Rogue, mais changer tout de suite d'opinion.

Gambit pencha malicieusement la tête sur le côté, tout à coup intéressé par ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était pas censée se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre, sauf d'elle.

« Mais quoi ? », interrogea Gambit, regardant fixement son visage comme s'il s'attendait à y découvrir quelque chose.

« Mais je n'ai pas vu à quoi ressemblait cette chambre. », mentit Rogue. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est mieux que celle-ci. » Elle montra, dégoûtée, l'autre pièce.

« Tu vas l'aimez chérie », sourit-il béatement. « Je te le promet. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui la mit à se méfier.

« Comment savoir si je vais l'aimée ? », osa-t-elle demandé.

« Parce que, », commença-t-il quand il se tourna brusquement en partant dans le couloir. « C'est la chambre juste à coté de la mienne … avec la salle de bains en commun. »

Rogue le regarda bouche bée, alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir. Elle avait réussi à obtenir les bonnes grâces de Gambit pour le moment mais à quel prix ? Il avait fait en sorte de la mettre en froid avec quelqu'un de l'équipe et, malheureusement, il fallut que se soit avec Northstar. La personne qu'elle pouvait le plus s'approcher.

Le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'excuser auprès de lui. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui prendre sa chambre. Elle se tourna en s'excusant vers Northstar, perdant ses mots quand elle remarqua qu'il prenait ses affaires pour les mettre dans sa propre chambre.

« Ecoutes, », commença Rogue, se sentant maintenant terriblement mal à l'aire. « Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de changer de chambre. »

« Si, je dois le faire. »

« Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas obligé. Je vais prendre l'autre pièce. C'est bon. Je vais un peu de nettoyage-»

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je dois bouger maintenant. Si je ne le fais pas, il le fera. Et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il le fasse », soupira Northstar.

Rogue n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, mais elle ne devait pas être surprise. Logan l'avait mis en garde sur ce type de mutant qui renonçait à sa propre espèce en travaillant pour le gouvernement. Pourtant, ça semblait vraiment mesquin et cruel de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi timide et passif.

« Vraiment ? », demanda-t-elle, en se demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Gambit pouvait être aussi m »chant à l'intérieur.

Northstar fit seulement un signe de tête.

« Wow, », respira Rogue. « Ce mec était vraiment un con de première classe. »

Pour la première fois, Northstar sourit et Rogue se senti à l'aise.

« Tu n'en a aucune idée, mais bientôt, tu vas partager la même salle de bain que lui, ce qui va probablement de donner un aperçu. », répondit ironiquement Northstar.

« Avec qui je l'aurais partagée sinon ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Il serait bien de rencontrer les autres mercenaires et de les évaluer le plus tôt possible.

Northstar montra une salle de bain pas très propre à quelques mètres.

« Tu l'aurais partagée avec tout le monde. »

« Comment as-tu obtenu cette pièce là ? », demanda-t-elle, essayant de comprendre comment il avait réussi à avoir l'une des plus belles chambres avec le caractère qu'il avait.

« J'étais là en premier. »

« Je suis désolée. », dit encore Rogue.

Northstar haussa les épaules.

« Je le mérite de toute façon. », répondit-il, laissant une pile de vêtements dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Le son de sa voix lui fit comprendre quelle ne devait pas chercher à en savoir plus.

« Besoin d'aide ? », demanda-t-elle, se sentant maladroite, debout en regardant l'homme déplacer ses affaires.

« Ouais, d'accord. », répondit-il avec hésitation et lui tendit une boite. « Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu le sais ? »

Rogue s'arrêta avec la boite de sa main. « Je crois toujours aux bonnes manières », répondit-elle avec soin. « Même si je veux un gros chèque et me fout du monde. »

Northstar donna un léger signe de tête.

« Tu peux m'appeler Jean-Paul. », dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

« Juste Rogue », répondit-elle en prenant sa main et en la secouant fermement.

« Mon Dieu », soupira-t-il avec reconnaissance. « Je suis content que tu ne sois pas une salope comme Andréa."

* * *

Si quelqu'un passe par là, voici la suite que je viens de finir de traduire à 1h30 du matin ... C'est tout frais ça ^^.

Bon allez, dodo ... x)


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete

* * *

**Playing Both Sides**

Andréa, Rogue le remarqua très vite, était vraiment une salope. Et fidèle aux pressentiments de Jean-Paul, elle était heureuse de ne pas être comme elle. La femme avait des yeux bleus aussi froids qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Enfin, si. Les yeux d'une couleur aussi particulière appartenaient aussi au frère jumeau d'Andréa, Andréas. Rogue avait eu l'extrême déplaisir de les rencontrer un peu plus tôt, quand elle avait aidé Jean-Paul à déplacer ses affaire et déballé les pluparts des siennes.

C'était Jean-Paul qui lui avait fait visiter le reste de la base. Elle avait rencontré les Jumeaux Von Strucker.

Le mépris sur le visage de Jean-Paul en face des jumeaux était plus que visible, mais Rogue ne peu détecter la même peur dans ses yeux quand elle avait fait face à Gambit. Aussi intimidant que pouvaient être les jumeaux, Rogue s'aperçut vite qu'ils n'étaient que des petits poissons dans une grande mare remplit de méchant. De malades petits poissons, mais des petits poissons quand même.

Leur mutation en était la preuve.

Jean Paul se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Les jumeaux sont totalement inutile quand ils ne se tiennent pas la main. », ricana-t-il. « C'est un trait commun à tout les jumeaux mutants de pouvoir augmenter leurs pouvoirs par à leur contact, mais les jumeaux Von Strucker n'ont aucune mutation si ils ne se touchent pas. »

Rogue ria presque. Les jumeaux semblaient réussir à imposer cruauté dans nos esprits et ensuite ils faisaient de vrais dégâts en se tenant la main ? Ça gâchait vraiment l'image qu'ils donnaient d'eux.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Andréas la lorgnait quand elle entra dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment plus pervers que quand Gambit l'avait fait. Elle n'aimait pas non plus le regard que lui lançait Andréa/ Il était vraiment blessant. La femme la regardait comme si elle voulait la peau de Rogue.

Cette hostilité était totalement injustifiée. Rogue n'avait jamais rencontré cette femme de sa vie, et ce regard la contraria. Evidement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de relations amicales entre filles ici.

Andréa ne pouvait apparemment pas respirer le même air qu'elle. Peu de temps après leur rencontre, elle s'était plainte à son frère que 'la pétasse à la mèche blanche lui donnait la nausée' et ils étaient tout les deux partis le nez en l'air.

« C'est quoi le problème là ? », demanda Rogue à Jean-Paul quand les deux énergumènes étaient partis, les laissant seuls.

« Je soupçonne Gambit d'avoir parlé de toi. », songea Jean-Paul.

Rogue fut horrifiée.

« Il a déjà sali mon nom ? Je lui ai encore rien fait ! »

Jean-Paul se mot tout d'un coup à rire.

« Je pense qu'il a certainement fait l'éloge de tes attributs physiques et que Andréa n'aime pas ça. »

« Oh », répondit Rogue, compréhensible. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle et Gambit-»

« Ils ne sont pas ensembles. », répondit Jean-Paul. « Du moins pas maintenant. Le bruit courait que Gambit était branché avec elle il y a quelque temps, au grand désaccord d'Andréas.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda à haute voix Rogue. Elle ne pouvait pas voir autre chose d'Andréa Von Strucker que la salope.

Jean-Paul se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Qui sait, mais avec Gambit, je suis prêt à parier que ce n'était pas trop pour l'attraction mais plus parce qu'il voulait mettre la main dur un objet. »

Rogue ne le suivait plus et Jean-Paul lui expliqua :

« C'est un voleur, c'est sa compétence. »

« Il a utilisé le sexe pour avoir quelque chose ? » Rogue était horrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi peu scrupuleux dans sa vie et pourtant, elle avait fait partie de la Fraternité un certain moment. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose d'aussi ignoble.

« Il se sert de tout pour voler quelque chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il est des limites ou une morale. Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. », l'avertit Jean-Paul. « Quelque soit le moyen. »

Des frissons la parcoururent jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Gambit était capable de tout. Cela lui ouvrait une énorme marge de possibilité. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Jean-Paul avait peur de lui. Quelqu'un comme lui méritait d'être craint.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. », répondit avec défi Rogue.

« Tu devrais. », déclara sérieusement Jean-Paul. « Il semble te porter beaucoup d'intérêt. »

Rogue se moqua. Si Gambit essayait de lui faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, sa mutation s'en chargerait.

« Il vient de la prison S.H.I.E.L.D, tu sais. Il s'est échappé, su tu peux y croire. Personne n'a jamais réussi à le faire. », murmura Jean-Paul d'une voix rauque.

Rogue tressaillit. Logan avait travaillé avec des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Si elle se rappelait bien, Logan avait effectivement travaillé pour eux à un moment donné. Elle était consciente de la criminalité des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Je ne suis pas inquiète », proclama-t-elle. « Il ne peut me toucher que si je veux. »

Ce fut au tour de Jean-Paul d'être confus.

« Ma mutation », répondit-elle vaguement. « A certains moments, je suis intouchable. »

« A certains moments ? », demanda Jean-Paul.

« Quand je ne me concentre pas pour la contrôler. », répondit-elle.

« Cela paraît assez …utile ? », demanda Jean-Paul, comme s'il cherchait à utiliser un autre mot.

Rogue sourit. Il ne connaissait que la moitié.

« Ça l'est. »

N'ayant jamais porté un réel intérêt à un homme avant, Rogue mis fin à l'inquiétude de Jean- Paul. Elle avait réussi à effrayer beaucoup de potentiels amoureux, n'ayant aucun intérêt à avoir des relations.

Elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle appelait 'les années normales d'une adolescente'. Une jeune fille avec sa mutation ne le pouvait pas vraiment.

Tel était le problème, aspirer la vie des gens n'avait rien de jouissif d'après elle. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous. Même quand elle devint adulte et qu'elle constata qu'elle pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle évita quand même les fréquentations. Quand elle devient nerveuse ou trop excitée, elle avait du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs, ce qui rend la chose pas du tout romantique.

Elle s'avait que si Gambit essayait des choses physiques la concernant, elle pourrait le dissuader très vite.

C'était un talent qui avait souvent amusé Logan et émerveillé Kitty.

Jean-Paul haussa légèrement les épaules et interrompit ses pensées.

« Je suppose que ça conclut la visite, et on a pas de temps à perdre. Notre première réunion commence dans quelques minutes. Je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe. »

Rogue suivit Jean-Paul dans le couloir pour aller dans une salle commune remplie de différents assortiments de chaises.

Tout les mutants présents dans la salle étaient très mal assortis, mais ils avaient une chose en commun, ils emblaient indigne de confiance. Rogue était reconnaissante d'avoir formé une alliance avec Northstar, qui semblait avoir été travaillé pour la MRD le plus longtemps. Northstar savait quelque chose à propos de tous ses nouveaux collègues, et pris la liberté de chuchoter à son oreille, après avoir fait une brève présentation.

« C'est Fabian Cortez ». Northstar désigna discrètement un homme au dur regard avec des cheveux roux et une moustache. « C'est un extrémiste. Violent à propos des anti-mutants. »

« Pourquoi travaille-t-il pour la MRD alors ? », demanda Rogue.

« Revanche. Il travaillait comme bras droit de Magnéto jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe. Il à rejoint pour abattre l'ennemi en commun. Tant que Magnéto est toujours en bas, Cortez ne se souci pas qui il faut blesser.

« Quelle est sa mutation ? »

« Il amplifie les mutations des mutants qui l'entourent. Considère-le comme ta batterie quand tu es fatigué. »

Northstar déplaça son attention sur les jumeaux Von Strucker.

« Tu as déjà eu le plaisir de les rencontrer, leur surnom est Fenris. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils là ? », demanda Rogue.

« Pour le plaisir. Andréa et Andréas sont deux hommes d'affaires et contribuaient au financement de la MRD, qui, à son tour, leur à donnée l'accès aux laboratoires et aux expériences. Leur travail est une passion pour eux. Ils sont sadique et aiment la torture. »

Rogue fronça le nez et Northstar acquiesça la tête.

« Là-bas, c'est Longshot. »

Rogue suivit le regard de Northstar sur ce qui aurait pu être le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu s'il n'avait pas eu cette coupe de cheveux horrible. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lisses et donnait le style d'être coiffé comme un âne.

« Et que fait-il ? »

« La vraie question est qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas faire ? Il n'est pas un mutant dans le sens classique de terme. Il a été génétiquement modifié par Mijoverse. Tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Ouais, certains de mes amis ont fait l'erreur de retenir son attention. », répondit vaguement Rogue. En réalité, ça avait été Logan et son frère Kurt.

« Et bien, c'est là d'où vient Longshot. Embauché sur contrat. », continua Northstar. « Apparemment, il a deux cœurs, et regarde ses doigts. »

Rogue donna un léger coup d'œil aux doigts de Longshot. Au lieu de cinq doigts sur chaque mains, il en avait quatre.

« Ensuite, il y a Gambit. », répondit Northstar même si Gambit n'était pas encore arrivé. « C'est notre commandant. S'il te dit de faire quelque chose, pour l'amour de Dieu, fait le. »

Rogue décida de ne pas vraiment faire tout ce que Gambit lui dirait de faire qu'il entra finalement de rentrer dans la salle et s'assit. Il avait l'air aussi dangereux qu'un commandant de mercenaire devait l'être. Un frisson parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non, elle n'avait décidément pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui.

Andréa s'installa vivement à coté de lui. Rogue sentit ses lèvres exprimer le dégoût. Jamais elle ne se s'aurait jeter comme ça sur quelqu'un. Surtout vu le manque de réaction chez la personne.

Lorsque Rogue alla s'asseoir à avec Jean-Paul, Gambit se redressa et l'ennui sur son visage fut remplacé par un grand intérêt. Perturbé par son regard, elle l'ignora et s'installa rapidement à coté de Jean-Paul. Gambit la suivi du regard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était un loup affamé et elle l'agneau.

« Il y a une place ici chérie. », l'invita Gambit avant de regarder Andréa et lui ordonna d'un seul mot : « Bouge. »

Andréa, complètement déprimée, croisa les bras comme un petit enfant qui boude.

« Maintenant », commença-t-il avec une voix froide et dangereuse qui donna des frissons à Rogue.

Avec le plus de vitesse possible et une quantité de force impressionnante, il saisit un pied de la chaise en bois et fit basculer la chaise d'Andréa. Cette dernière partie en arrière et finie à terre. Elle se leva et lança un regard noir en direction de Rogue, au lieu de Gambit, avant de se précipiter vers son frère.

Rogue devait avoir une expression choquée sur le visage.

« Merci, mais je suis bien ici. », répondit Rogue avec un air de défi, quand elle resta assise.

Tout le monde dans la salle arrêta ce qu'il faisait et la dévisagea. Le silence était pesant. Rogue devina que les ordres de Gambit, quel qu'il soit, n'avaient jamais été refusé. Elle osa croiser le regard de Gambit, il n'avait pas l'air content. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha d'elle, la dominant elle et Jean-Paul, recroquevillé.

« Lève-toi. », demanda-t-il à Jean-Paul, qui bondi immédiatement de sa chaise et pris celle que Gambit avait laissée de libre. Rogue ne put que rester assise et bouche bée, en colère contre Jean-Paul qui l'avait laissé seul.

Gambit se laissa choir sur la chaise qui avait été occupé par Jean-Paul. Rogue était consternée. Elle fut en colère quand elle sentit son bras se placer autour de ses épaules.

« Je te conseil de l'enlever. », dit-elle à voix basse.

Un sourire méchant se répandit sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? », contesta-t-il.

« Parce que », commença-t-elle, choisissant ses mots avec soins. « Tu n'as pas eu mon autorisation. C'est très désagréable. »

De la curiosité traversa ses yeux, quand il essaya de comprendre le vrai ses de ses mots.

Son bras resta où il était. Rogue était pleinement consciente qu'elle avait commencé un match. La salle restait silencieuse, les mutants les regardant avec amusement, avec peur, ou avec calme. Si Gambit reculait, ce serait admettre qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur lui. Elle doutait qu'il reculerait, mais elle refusait de montrer sa faiblesse. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser se faire battre. Elle devait rester en bons termes avec cet homme, à cause de son travail.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le laissa faire… jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se mirent à caresser doucement son bras de manière suggestive. Elle se pencha à son oreille pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça pendant que tu le peux encore. », l'avertit-elle.

Il sourit, amusé et ne se sentit pas du tout menacé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais ses doigts arrêtèrent. Il avait fait en sorte que les autres pensent que c'était parce qu'il s'ennuyait au lieu de penser qu'il avait été menacé.

Rogue était totalement immobile sur sa chaise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle devait montrer qu'elle avait peur. Le regard d'Andréa lui confirma cela. Elle refusait de laisser Andréa Von Strucker pensée qu'elle était faible.

Alors, elle fit la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. La chose qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

Elle répondit à ses avances.

Elle se détendit sous le poids de son bras et se blottit légèrement vers lui. C'était subtil, mais Andréa l'avait vu. Rogue lui sourit. Andréa la foudroya du regard.

Rogue savait qu'elle aurait du être attentif à sa première réunion officielle avec la MRD, mais elle était distraite par Andréa Von Strucker. Elle savait que cette femme serait gênante et Rogue devait rester sur ses gardes. Depuis le court laps de temps qu'elle était ici, elle avait réussi à se lier avec Northstar et avait facilement gagné la faveur de Gambit. Pourtant, elle avait aussi réussi à se faire une ennemie.

Andréa.

Et où il y avait Andréa, il y avait Andréas.

* * *

Fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Alors, vous les sentez comment les jumeaux vous ? Vous avez confiance en Northstar ? Et Gambit ?


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : meg-la-cacahuete

**XXX**

**Playing Both Sides.**

Jean-Paul suivit Rogue après la réunion. L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage était en quelque sorte réconfortante pour Rogue. Il semblerait qu'elle s'était trouvé un ami dans Northstar.

« Tu t'ais trouvé un ennemi en Fenris. », nota tranquillement Jean-Paul à ses cotés.

Rogue le savait déjà. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance que quelqu'un dans ce groupe de mercenaire lui rende la vie difficile. Au moins, ce n'était pas Gambit… Pas encore.

« Il me semblait que tu avais dit que les jumeaux n'étaient pas si méchants que ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas cruels et agressifs. Où qu'ils n'étaient pas rancuniers. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire ? », soupira-t-elle. Gambit ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Etant donné les circonstances, Rogue devait se rendre heureuse d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Gambit.

« La seule chose que tu peux faire, » répondit Jean-Paul. « C'est de te comporter correctement avec Gambit. »

« Ce que tu m'as déjà conseillé de faire. », répondit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jean-Paul haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne t'entendras pas bien avec tout le monde ici, alors il est préférable de garder de bonnes relations. Gambit, à part son intérêt évident pour ton physique, est une bonne relation. »

« Es-tu une bonne relation ? », demanda Rogue. C'est vrai que Northstar semblait être le maillon faible du groupe, mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Jean-Paul sourit amèrement.

« Je travaille pour la MRD depuis très longtemps. J'en sais plus sur tout le monde que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Tu ne m'as encore rien dit sur toi. », commenta Rogue. « Tu m'as dit des choses sur tout le monde ici, mais pas sur toi. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis un mutant rapide et endurant. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu es ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, et je ne suis pas prêt à la raconter à quelqu'un que je viens à peine de rencontrer. »

Rogue haussa les épaules.

« Très bien. » Elle pouvait le comprendre. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dit elle aussi. Northstar était différent des autres mercenaires. Ses motivations qui l'avaient emmenées ici étaient un mystère, et elle espérait qu'avec le temps, elle serait lesquelles.

« Qu'as-tu dit à Gambit quand tu lui à chuchoté dans l'oreille ? », demanda curieusement Jean-Paul, changeant rapidement de sujet en le déviant sur la réunion.

« Je lui est dit d'arrêter de me toucher tant qu'il le pouvait encore. », grogna en réponse Rogue, ne voulant pas discuter de Gambit.

Jean-Paul se mit à rire.

« Je pense que tu es la seule fille capable de résister au charme de ce gars. »

« Agir comme s'il était Dieu n'est pas du charme. », soutint Rogue. « Si je veux qu'il me touche, il le saura. »

Jean-Paul se mit à rire plus fort et Rogue sourit. Son nouvel ami avait besoin de rire. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais sourit depuis qu'elle était arrivé. Elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien Jean-Paul. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive le trahir.

Tel était le problème avec un travail comme être un agent double. Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de former des amitiés avec les gens. La même chose s'était passé quand elle avait infiltré La Fraternité. Rogue s'était liée d'amitié avec l'un des membres et sa trahison était la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

Domino était la première personne que Rogue avait considérée comme un ami. Bien sûr, elle avait Logan, mais elle ne comptait pas Logan. Il était plus comme un frère autoritaire qu'un ami. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Logan comme quelqu'un de la famille, c'est juste que Logan n'était pas Domino. Domino était génial. Elle avait immédiatement accepté Rogue. Rogue n'était pas avec la Fraternité parce qu'elle croyait à leur cause. Elle était là en infiltration pour saboter et chercher des informations pour les X-men, l'équipe de Logan.

La fin de son amitié avec Domino avait fait mal. Domino avait aimé la vrai Rogue, ce qui l'a rendait unique. Rogue n'était pas particulièrement sympa avec les gens en général. Elle n'avait pas pleinement confiance en sa vraie équipe, les X-men, pas depuis qu'elle jouait aussi bien le rôle du traitre.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Parfois, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, et voulaient encore moins être son ami. Un agent double. Une fille qui pourrait les trahir d'un coup. Personne ne connaissait ses valeurs. Cela faisait mal d'être exploité par une équipe qui ne vous faisait pas entièrement confiance. Parfois, elle se demandait même si Logan lui faisait totalement confiance. Elle était devenue tellement douée de se lier avec les ennemis que même son demi-frère, Kurt, s'était prudemment éloigné d'elle.

Parfois, elle se demandait même pourquoi elle prenait la peine de rester avec les X-men. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, elle était toujours seule au manoir. Parfois, elle voulait simplement partir et faire sa vie ailleurs, plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans un endroit comme ça.

« Et bien », soupira Jean-Paul. « Je suppose que tu vas avoir ta première mission ce soir. »

Rogue se retint de grimacer. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était sensée travailler et que la MRD donnait très peu de temps d'adaptation aux nouvelles recrues. Gambit avait clairement donné ses instructions. Elle irait faire un Hold-up ce soir avec lui. Bien sûr, les autres mutants avaient leurs propres tâches à faire, mais Rogue avait été automatiquement placée avec Gambit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lui qui l'avait décidé ou la MRD.

« Penses-tu qu'il a pris lui-même la décision d'y aller avec moi ? », se trouva à demander Rogue à Northstar.

Jean-Paul leva un sourcil.

« Sans aucun doute. Gambit te veut. Il l'a clairement fait comprendre à la réunion. Aucun des gars de l'équipe ne s'approchera de toi, à moins d'en avoir l'autorisation. »

Rogue commença à s'inquiéter. Si c'était vrai, alors Jean-Paul se mettait en danger. Elle savait déjà qu'il craignait Gambit, alors pourquoi était-il à lui parler, seul alors que les autres comme Andréas et Longshot n'osait pas ?

« Que penses-tu faire ? Je croyais que tu avais peur de Gambit ? », demanda Rogue, inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas que son nouvel ami ai des problèmes à cause d'elle.

Jean-Paul rigola.

« Chérie, je suis gay. Je suis le gars le moins menaçant pour Gambit. »

« Oh. », répondit bêtement Rogue. Cela expliquait pourquoi Northstar était si à l'aise avec elle, allant la rejoindre après la fin de la réunion alors que tout le monde était parti. Il ne faisait pas concurrence à Gambit.

« Un autre avantage, je serais certainement en équipe avec toi si Gambit ou Andréa ne le sont pas. », sourit de nouveau Jean-Paul.

Si elle pouvait travailler la plupart du temps avec Northstar, elle aurait à s'inquiéter de moins de chose. Elle n'était pas forcément heureuse d'être associé à Andréa ou Gambit, mais au moins, elle aurait la possibilité de travailler avec Jean-Paul.

Jean-Paul l'attrapa par le bras.

« Viens, on va aller en haut. Nous avons perdu assez de temps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue était dans son nouvel uniforme. C'était un habit noir, parfait pour se fondre dans la nuit. La combinaison moulante la couvrait de la tête aux pieds comme une seconde peau. Elle était équipée d'une paire de gants noirs et des chaussures noires hautes.

Northstar lui tendit une ceinture avec des rangements, en lui expliquant ses fonctions.

« N'oublie pas ton grappin. », dit-il en saisissant la dernière pièce de son équipement. Il l'aida à le fixer sur sa ceinture. Il recula pour admirer son travail. « Tu m'as l'aire prête. »

« Je suis d'accord. », commenta Gambit à la porte.

Rogue se retourna pour voir leur commandant. Gambit était vêtu d'un pull col roulé noir et d'un pantalon cargo noir. Il portait aussi un long trench coach noir. Rogue se demanda si elle avait aussi une veste.

« C'est le moment de synchronisé nos montres. », dit Gambit.

Rogue hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il ordonnait. Son estomac se tordait, quelque chose d'étranger pour elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était jamais partie en mission avec les méchants. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi cette mission la rendait nerveuse. Elle refusait de croire que c'était parce qu'elle était seule avec Gambit.

Peu importe combien de fois elle se disait cela, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Allons-y. », instruit Gambit, sortant de la pièce.

Il était déjà à mi chemin dans le couloir quand Rogue jeta un regard nerveux vers Jean-Paul. Il leva un pouce vers elle. Elle eut un léger sourire puis rejoint Gambit.

A la surprise de Rogue, Gambit était un homme très sérieux pendant une mission. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il continue ses avances. Au lieu de cela, il l'informa à propos de la mission sans aucune trace de flirt. C'était comme s'il n'était plus la même personne.

« C'est un B&E. », révéla-t-il. « Rien de trop difficile pour ta première mission avec nous. »

« Je peux gérer ça. », répondit-elle avec assurance.

« Nous verrons cela quand nous y serons. », répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Il conduisait depuis un moment et Rogue reconnu rapidement son environnement. Ce sentiment dans son estomac était maintenant justifié. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas l'endroit où ils allaient. Elle fit de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude. Gambit regarda dans sa direction. Il ne dit rien mais Rogue était sûre qu'il essayait de lire sa réaction.

Tl était impératif qu'elle reste calme. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire démasquer maintenant, pas si tôt et sûrement pas devant le chef des mercenaires. Gambit gara leur voiture près des buissons.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Rogue, en sachant exactement où ils étaient. Et elle se demandait si Gambit savait qu'elle savait.

Il enleva les clés de contact et tourna ses yeux menaçants vers elle.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »

« Non. », mentit-elle.

Gambit étudia son visage avant de répondre.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des X-men ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux ? »

« Et bien, c'est leur base. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Rogue avec un faux intérêt.

Il semblait étudier ses réactions. A l'extérieur, elle paraissait se foutre d'où étaient les X-men. A l'intérieur, elle paniquait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient voler ? Et s'ils se faisaient prendre ? Son équipe l'ignorerait-elle ? Mon dieu, elle l'espérait. Logan et son équipe comptait sur elle pour infiltrer la MRD. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne la laissent pas tomber.

Gambit attrapa quelques documents dans une enveloppe et les lui tendit. Elle reconnue les schémas du laboratoire de Forge. Forge était l'un des rares X-men qui agissait normalement avec elle.

Elle feuilleta les papiers, trouvant une photo de l'une des plus récentes inventions de Forge. C'était le rêve de Forge. Mais il n'avait jamais fonctionné. Rogue avait passé de nombreuses heures à observer Forge bidouiller cette fichue chose. Comment la MRD avait-elle eu connaissance de celle-ci et comment avait-elle eu des photos ? Elle savait toutefois qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la MRD mettre la main sur le prototype. Comment était-elle sensé bousiller sa première mission ? Elle ne pouvait pas la bousiller devant Gambit. Elle devait prouver sa valeur.

« Ça », dit Gambit, en montrant la photo. « C'est ce que nous cherchons. La MRD veut la machine totalement intacte. Nous allons tout faire pour l'obtenir. »

Rogue déglutit et hocha la tête.

« On dirait que c'est facile à l'avoir. »

« Peut-être. », répondit-il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture. « Voyons voir de quoi tu es capable. »

**XXX**

Chapitre fini, enfin ! xD

Prochain chapitre, l'action arrive !

A votre avis, ils vont tomber sur quelqu'un ? Sur qui ? Et comment vont-ils réagir ? :P

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre d'ici la fin des vacances :).


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Playing Both Sides.**

Rogue suivit Gambit à travers les couloirs du manoir, rasant de près les murs. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Etre emmené pour sa première mission chez les X-men la rendait paranoïaque et suspicieuse. Savaient-elle qu'elle était vraiment une x-man ou était-ce juste une coïncidence. Elle devait garder son sang-froid. Si elle commençait à paniquée, Gambit deviendrait suspicieux … s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

Ça la perturbait la vitesse dont Gambit les avait fait rentrer à l'intérieur. Le regarder faire lui fit penser à la manière avec laquelle il avait échappé à la prison du SHIELD. Il lui faisait peur. Combien de fois ce gars était-il rentré dans le manoir sans qu'ils le sachent. Elle ne doutait pas que Gambit était la raison pour laquelle la MRD avait des photographies du travail de Forge. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Si elle était endormie quand Gambit visitait leur manoir. Elle avait le sentiment de s'être fait violée.

Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire de Forge en un temps record. Il était clair que Gambit était très familier du lieu. Rogue se sentait malade. Ça ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées.

« Tu es souvent venu ici ? », demanda-t-elle alors que Gambit se dirigeait tout droit vers l'établi de Forge. Mon dieu, il ne cherchait pas dans le laboratoire et ne s'éclairait que d'une lampe torche pour éclairer.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? », répondit-il.

« Tu sembles terriblement familier avec ton environnement. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis venu assez ici pour connaitre le chemin. »

Sans blague. Rogue le regarda alors qu'il tira rapidement une clé de Forge de sa cachette. Et en quelques enjambées, il allait vers un coffre et le déverrouilla.

Rogue réfléchissait à un moyen d'empêcher Gambit d'avoir le prototype. La panique commença à l'envahir quand elle ne trouva aucune solution valable pour maintenir sa couverture, ainsi que la sécurité du prototype.

Heureusement, l'un de ses problème fut résolu quand la lumière dans le laboratoire s'alluma, et que le bruit des griffes de Logan retentit.

« Encore toi. », grogna Logan à la porte.

Dans un premier temps, Rogue pensait qu'il parlait d'elle. Elle se rendit pourtant rapidement compte qu'il ne la regardait pas mais qu'il fixait Gambit. Ça avait du sens. Logan n'était pas censé la reconnaitre. S'il le faisait, sa mission serait terminée, sans parler d'un total échec.

Gambit se détourna du coffre et fit un faux sourire. Il fit un signe vers Logan.

« Rogue, peux-tu t'occuper de ça ? Je suis un peu occupé pour l'instant.

Le cœur de Rogue s'arrêta. Se battre contre Logan n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire pour conserver sa couverture. Cela veut dire que Logan va se battre contre elle pour de vrai.

« Oh merde. », murmura-t-elle lamentablement alors qu'elle se préparait à faire face à Logan.

Elle avait raison. Logan ne risquerais pas de faire exploser sa couverture en éclat en se battant gentiment. Au moins, le point positif, c'était que si elle se blessait gravement, elle pourrait emprunter le pouvoir de Logan pour se guérir. Elle ne douta pas un seul instant que Logan pensait la même chose. Se serait de toute façon plus convaincant s'il ne retenait pas ses coups. S'inquiéter pour sa sécurité n'était pas un problème, mais Rogue ne voulait pas se blesser. La douleur était toujours la douleur, avec ou sans guérison rapide.

Elle esquiva la première attaque de Logan avec peu d'effort. Elle était toujours rapide, préférant la vitesse à la force lorsqu'elle se battait. Elle était quelque peu vulnérable dans la lutte, à moins d'avoir un contact de peau contre peau. Elle sauta hors de la trajectoire de Logan. Elle devait se rapprocher de lui pour faire un combat loyal, et ça, Logan le savait. C'est pourquoi il s'élançait vers elle, griffes en avant.

La principale priorité de Logan était de les empêcher de mettre la main sur le prototype de Forge. Tout ce qu'il devait faire pour empêcher cela, il le fera. Même se battre contre Rogue. En fait, c'était facile pour lui. Du coté de Rogue, la tâche était plutôt difficile. Elle devait laisser le prototype ici alors qu'elle était censée le prendre, et elle devait gagner ce combat contre Logan pour prouver qu'elle réussissait sa première mission. Inutile de dire que c'était difficile. Gambit ne s'avéra pas d'être d'une grande aide car il était occupé avec le coffre. Ce qui laissait une autre tâche à Rogue : couvrir Gambit.

Rogue n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer de toucher la peau de Logan. Elle devait juste se rapprocher suffisamment prêt pour le faire. La prochaine fois qu'il vint vers elle, elle sauta sur lui. Il l'attrapa en plein vol et la frappa au sol. Elle atterrie sur le sol en béton dans un bruit sourd. Faisant fi de sa douleur, elle se releva et s'approcha à nouveau de Logan. En quelques secondes, elle frappa de nouveau le sol.

Grimaçante, elle se mit une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds. Ce combat ne lui était pas favorable. Elle voulait que Gambit se dépêche pour qu'ils puissent sortir d'ici vite fait. Rogue redressa ses épaules, se préparant à attaquer une nouvelle fois Logan. Cette fois ci, alors qu'il fonçait sur elle, elle se baissa, espérant le faucher de ses pieds.

Logan anticipa son mouvement, le connaissant que trop bien, et rétorqua. Encore une fois, il l'attrapa et la jeta plus loin, sur le sol. Là, il ne lui laissait pas le temps de se relever. Rogue se prépara mentalement à l'attaque, elle inhala fortement, attendant que les griffes en adamantium la transpercent. Elle ferma les yeux. Ça allait lui faire mal, putain.

Le coup de vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, Rogue entendit le raclement d'un métal contre un métal. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choc. Gambit se trouvait entre elle et Logan, tenant Logan à distance avec son Bo personnel.

« Prends le Prototype et sors d'ici ! », lui grogna Gambit.

Rogue se retira, loin des deux hommes et alla chercher le prototype. Elle était choqué de savoir que Gambit l'avait laissé là pour elle. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il parte un fois qu'il aurait mis la main dessus. C'était leur mission. Obtenir le prototype par n'importe quel moyen.

Alors que Rogue s'approchait du prototype, une idée la frappa. Elle devait prendre le prototype pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Après avoir passé des heures avec Forge dans se laboratoire, elle l'avait vu démonter la machine plusieurs fois. Elle pouvait faire la même chose. Tant que Logan et Gambit étaient en train de se battre, Gambit ne remarquera pas ses pièces manquantes. Elles étaient assez petites pour passées inaperçu.

Après avoir enlevé quelques pièces avec ses outils à sa ceinture, elle prit le prototype. Elle poussa les pièces retirées sous une table voisine.

Le bruit du métal tombant au sol attira son attention. Gambit avait perdu son Bo personnel et celui-ci roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui se battaient pour avoir le temps de voir Logan glisser ses griffes sur la poitrine Gambit. Du sang coulait de l'adamantium et Gambit s'effondra au sol. Rogue sursauta. C'était toujours inquiétant de voir agir Logan comme cela. Elle comprit alors l'importance de garder le prototype dans un lieu sûr, mais en même temps, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment nécessaire d'agir comme Logan l'avait fait.

Gambit serrait sa poitrine blessé et était incapable de continuer le combat. Ça se finissait ici. Il était inutile de poursuivre, Rogue devait trouver un moyen de les faire sortir, elle et Gambit, d'ici. Elle se demanda faiblement si Gambit allait continuer de se battre quand même.

Elle ne le sera jamais parce que Logan attaqua à nouveau. Gambit était déjà à terre, mais il vint quand même vers lui. Rogue cria quand la chaussure de Logan rentra en contact avec le visage de Gambit. Gambit gisait au sol dans une mare de sang. Il ne bougeait plus.

« Oh, mon dieu ! », hurla Rogue, en se précipitant vers eux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Logan essuya le sang de ses mains et de ses griffes.

« Il est seulement inconscient, il ira mieux. »

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire ça ! J'allais m'en occuper. »

Logan se moqua.

« Vu comme ça, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en préoccupé. »

Rogue serra ses mains en poings de colère. Logan pensait toujours avoir raison.

« J'ai saboté le prototype ! Nous allions ramener un morceau en plastique inutile Logan ! »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir ? », gronda férocement Logan.

« Tu es censé me faire confiance quand je fais mon travail ! », remarqua Rogue, dégoutée. « Peux-tu au moins m'aider à le ramener dans la voiture ? »

Si Logan était désolé, il ne le montra pas. Cela énerva encore plus Rogue. Logan ne voulait jamais admettre qu'il avait tort, et s'il le faisait, c'était très rare. Elle n'avait reçu des excuses de Logan qu'une seule fois. Mon dieu, il était si têtu ! C'est dans ces moments là que Rogue se demandait pourquoi Charles Xavier avait décidé de mettre Logan en chef d'équipe.

Logan ne savait pas quand il fallait s'arrêter. Jusqu'où aurait été Logan si elle n'avait pas été là ? Gambit aurait-il été mort ? Rogue ne savait pas. Elle se sentait malade et honteuse. Elle savait que Gambit travaillait pour la MRD, mais est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'il méritait la mort ? Elle ne le pensait pas, et avec tout ce que Charles Xavier leur avait appris, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait d'accord avec le comportement de Logan.

A sa grande surprise, Logan pris Gambit. Il le jeta négligemment sur son épaule. Rogue grimaça de sympathie pour Gambit.

« Où es-tu garée ? », demanda Logan, manifestement contrarié.

Rogue attrapa le prototype cassé et ouvrit la voie.

Logan ne resta pas avec elle pour charger Gambit dans la voiture. Elle se dit que c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas être à coté d'eux si Gambit venait à se réveiller. Au fond, elle savait que c'était parce que Logan n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Il avait vraiment des réactions d'enfants parfois. Quand elle aura la chance de voir Logan, il n'aura pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Au moment où Rogue mit Gambit sur le siège passager, il commença à bouger et à reprendre conscience. Il gémit de douleur alors que Rogue démarrait la voiture et commençait à faire le chemin du retour. Ce fut le plus long trajet de toute sa vie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et vit bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était incroyablement pâle et elle était sûre qu'il avait de la fièvre. Dieu seul savait combien de sang il avait perdu à cause de Logan. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, probablement de trop.

Si elle avait pensé que l'hôpital était un endroit sûr pour l'emmener, elle l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, ses blessures auraient posées beaucoup trop de questions. Les questions qui les auraient mis tout de suite sur la piste qu'ils étaient des mutants. Peut-être parce qu'ils faisaient partis de la MRD, ils auraient été épargné pour l'interrogatoire, sauf qu'ils n'avaient aucune preuve qui montrait qu'ils travaillaient pour la MRD.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle apporta Gambit à leur base, dans l'espoir qu'un des mercenaires avait des compétences médicales ou qu'ils pourraient au moins contacter les agents médicaux de la MRD. Elle se gara juste devant la porte d'entrée.

Gambit s'était réveillé et essayait de sortir de la voiture.

« Attends un peu. », dit Rogue quand elle enleva rapidement sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle ouvrit la porte. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Elle courut vers le coté passager de la voiture et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle se pencha pour que Gambit mette son bras autour de son cou pour se soutenir.

« Peux-tu marcher ? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il lui dit un léger sourire alors qu'il se redressait, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle.

« Ouais, mais pas très bien apparemment. »

Rogue l'aida lentement à monter les escaliers et à passer la porte. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, elle appela à l'aide.

« Bonjour ? N'importe qui ? J'aimerais avoir de l'aide ici ! »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un réagisse aussi rapidement, mais en quelque secondes, Northstar apparu.

« Mon dieu ! », s'écria-t-il, en regardant Gambit et elle. « Longshot ! Tu ferais mieux de te ramener, Gambit est blessé. »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Longshot apparaissent dans le hall d'entré.

« Oh merde. », dit Longshot en voyant la scène. « Il est trempé de sang. Nous ferions mieux de le mettre sur la table de la cuisine. »

Northstar et Longshot attrapèrent Gambit et Rogue les suivit. Les deux hommes posèrent Gambit sur la table. Epuisé, Gambit s'allongea dessus, la respiration de plus en plus difficile. Longshot ne perdit pas de temps et pris un couteau de cuisine pour couper la chemise de Gambit pour regarder la plaie.

« A nouveau Wolverine ? », demanda-t-il.

« Et quoi d'autre ? », demanda Gambit, la voie rauque.

Longshot ignora sa remarque sarcastique et dirigea son attention vers Rogue.

« S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu as seulement ramené ce tas de merde ici ? »

Rogue croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, offensée.

« J'ai pris le prototype si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Il est toujours dans le coffre de la voiture. »

Longshot eut l'air soulagé.

« Northstar ? »

« Ok », répondit Northstar. Il attrapa les clés de la voiture et sorti.

Longshot tourna son attention vers Gambit.

« Tu deviens lent, c'est assez profond cette fois-ci. »

« Je vais vivre. », marmonna Gambit.

« Tu auras des points de suture. »

« Vérifies aussi s'il n'a pas de commotion cérébrale. », proposa gentiment Rogue. « Il lui a cogné fortement la tête pour l'assommer. »

Longshot haussa un sourcil comme s'il avait oublié qu'elle était là.

« Pourquoi tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« J'ai pu toucher Wolverine. », dit automatiquement Rogue.

« Et alors ? », répondit Longshot, visiblement pas au courant de ses compétences.

« Alors, elle a utilisé sa mutation. », répondit, agacé, Gambit. « Elle peut assommer les gens en les touchant. As-tu suivi quelque chose ? J'imagine que, parce que nous sommes de retour avec le prototype, je n'ai pas été le seul assommé. » Il tourna la tête vers elle. « Beau travail, la nouvelle. »

Rogue lui fit un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait à faire. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Northstar de revenir avec le prototype. Il le posa sur le comptoir, derrière Gambit.

Gambit tourna son attention sur Longshot.

« Je dirais qu'elle l'a passé avec brio. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils comme Longshot. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réussisse ? Elle le regarda avec dédain alors qu'il prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit quelques billets froissés. Il les poussa vers Gambit que ce dernier prit avec plaisir. Rogue resta consternée. Ils avaient pariés sur elle !

« Trash sera là demain pour le prendre. », dit doucement Northstar.

« Bien. », répondit Gambit. « Vous êtes congédiés. »

Northstar hacha la tête et fit signe à Rogue de le suivre.

**X**

**X**

**X**

****Merci pour ton ajout **Rose-Eliade :)**

****Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !


	6. Chapter 6

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : NameIs

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Playing Both Sides.**

De retour dans sa chambre, Rogue était prête à commencer sa nuit, mais Northstar s'attarda à sa porte.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ai pas laissé. ", commenta Northstar, en parlant de sa mission avec Gambit. " Les autres l'auraient fait. "

"Pas la peine pour moi de me faire des ennemis. ", répondit Rogue. " Les X-men ne sont pas des tueurs. Gambit serait revenu en un rien de temps. "

Northstar hocha la tête.

"Très malin. "

"C'est comme ça que je survis. ", répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

" Tu ne peux pas dire ça."

" Hey, c'est quoi le problème avec Longshot ? ", demanda-t-elle sur un coup de tête. Il avait l'air de prendre le commandement quand ils étaient dans la cuisine. " Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était Gambit qui commandait ici ? "

"Oh, c'est vrai. Longshot est le second commandant. Il prend le relais quand Gambit ne peut pas. ", répondit Northstar. " ça arrive pas très souvent, mais j'imagine que Gambit sera mis de côté pendant au moins une semaine. "

Rogue n'était pas tellement sûre qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle entendait. Elle ne savait rien sur ce Longshot. Elle avait portée son attention sur Gambit et essayait de faire bonne impression. S'il n'était pas là pendant un moment, Rogue allai devoir jouer les bonnes cares avec Longshot, pour rester au top. Le plus tôt elle savait ce que prévoyait la MRD, plus elle sortirait vite de ce nid de vipère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Northstar se mit à rire. "Longshot est plus facile à apprivoiser que Gambit. C'est effectivement une bonne chose !"

Rogue n'était pas convaincue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment que Longshot se méfiait d'elle, et ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Elle pouvait même dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Au moins, avec Gambit, elle sentait qu'elle faisait du progrès. Même si c'était parce qu'il la trouvait chaude.

"Vous laissez toujours tomber les gars qui est blessé ?", demanda-t-elle, en se rappelant qu'au lieu de partir avec le prototype, Gambit était intervenu pour la sauver des griffes de Logan.

"Personne n'a de pitié ici.", commenta amèrement Northstar. "La seule personne sur qui tu peux compter, c'est sur toi-même."

Son ton prouvait que Northstar avait du se débrouiller plus d'une fois seul.

Rogue sourit.

"Et bien, j'ai ramener Gambit, donc tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas n'importe où."

Northstar s mit à rire, et avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise.

"Merci Rogue. Et bien, je suppose que tu veux prendre ta douche, et te changer. Ca a été une nuit longue pour toi. Dors un peu."

Rogue hocha silencieusement la tête que Northstar fermait la porte derrière lui. Elle avait beaucoup de choses en tête et doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Tout d'abord, elle vérifia si la porte était vraiment fermée à clé. C'était un simple verrou. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer s'ils essayaient. Elle prit de son sac un 'bloque porte' et le plaça devant la porte. C'était petit, mais assez efficace pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer dans la chambre pendant qu'elle dormait, où du moins, les empêcher d'entrer le temps qu'elle se réveille du bruit du caoutchouc de 'bloque porte'.

Elle leva les yeux avec consternation vers la porte de la salle de bain. A cause de cette porte, Gambit pourrait venir, et elle n'avait qu'un sel 'bloque porte'. Elle aurait presque souhaité avoir une petite chambre comme Northstar, lui n'avait qu'une seule porte. Roue vérifia s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de verrouiller la porte. Elle avait déjà vu la rapidité de Gambit à s'introduire chez quelqu'un. A vrai dire, tout le monde pouvait rentrer ici, à condition de passer par la chambre de Gambit en premier. Rogue grimaça. Il avait laissé sa porte grande ouverte quand elle était arrivée.

Elle décida qu'elle devait quand même bloquer cette porte, même si c'était superflu de le faire. En parlant de salle de bain, elle pensa qu'elle devrait y aller en première, et prendre une douche pendant que Longshot était occupé à soigner Gambit dans la cuisine.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point Gambit avait perdu de sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle enlève ses vêtements et se regarde dans le miroir. Le costume noir en avait beaucoup caché, mais en dessous, où le sang avait coulé, était une autre histoire. Sa poitrine était de couleur du sang séché. Voir cela la mit encore plus en colère après Logan.

Elle tourna le dos à son reflet et se dirigea vers la baignoire. Elle fut étonnée de voir que celle-ci était propre quand elle tira le rideau de douche. Apparemment, Gambit n'aimait pas vivre dans la saleté comme les autres mercenaires. Où peut-être que comme Gambit partageait cette salle de bain avec Northstar, c'était ce dernier qui nettoyait.

Elle tourna les robinets et laissa l'eau chaude couler dans la baignoire. Elle chercha des serviettes propres. Elle en trouva des noires dans un placard, soigneusement pliées.

L'eau était chauffée à une température décente, alors elle entra dans la baignoire et la douche commença. Des gouttelettes chaudes s'abattaient sur elle. Elle pencha sa tête comme pour laver ses pensées.

L'eau nettoyait son corps, mais son esprit resta envahit des événements de la soirée. Elle repensa à Gambit sautant devant elle pour la défendre de Logan alors qu'elle était battue. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Northstar. Personne n'aurait du l'aider, mais Gambit l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas le faire. Il avait le prototype. Il aurait pu l'abandonner et partir, la laisser seule, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Ses évènements n'étaient pas en accordance avec ce qu'elle avait pensé savoir sur ses mutants. Ceux que Logan lui avait dit. C'est vrai que Northstar ne ressemblait pas à la description que Logan avait fait d'un agent de la MRD. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une faille dans ce que disait Logan.

Pourquoi Logan ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ? Il était le seul que s'étai opposé à son espionnage. Avait-il pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas aire face à cela ? Elle connaissait son travail mieux que quiconque. Elle savait qu'il était important de trouver des informations sur la MRD. Exposer la MRD comme étant une organisation que détruisait les doits des citoyens était sa priorité. Pour le public, la MRD était comme une prison pour les mutants dangereux.

La MRD gardait son principal Business à l'abri des regards du public. Personne ne savait si les mutants que la MRD appréhendait était vraiment dangereux. La MRD considérait juste que si tu étais un mutant, tu étais forcément dangereux. Les mutants étaient emprisonnés, des expériences étaient faites et des machines étaient construites. La MRD se préparait à une guerre contre les mutants et le public n'était même pas au courant.

A première vue, la MRD embauchait des mutants pour capturer des mutants. ça n'avait de sens. Rogue savait qu'ils les utilisaient comme couverture, pour montrer qu'ils traitaient correctement les mutants. Quelle sorte d'organisation employaient des mutants et tentait en même temps de les éradiquer? C'était assez dure à avaler et à prouver. La MRD était bien couverte. Rogue le savait. De même que les X-men. De même que les mutants de Magnéto, sur Genosha. C'était pourquoi elle était-là. Sur l'ensembles des X-men, son travail devait être le plus important en ce moment.

Si elle échouait dans sa mission, la lutte contre la MRD continuerait et la violence contre les mutants augmenterait. Bientôt, les mutants pacifiques n'auront pas d'autre choix que de se battre et la MRD gagnerait dans sa tentative d'exposer les mutants comme des dangereux énergumènes. Son travail consistait à empêcher que cela se produise. Elle resterait ici le plus longtemps possible pour accomplir sa mission et montrer ce qu'était réellement la MRD.

Rogue finit de prendre sa douche. Elle enleva la buée qui s'était déposée sur le miroir et observa son reflet. Son travail commençait maintenant.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Northstar avait eu raison. Longshot s'était avéré plus décontracté et moins intimidants que Gambit. Pourtant, Rogue semblait ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher de lui. Longshot lu avait montrée que très peu d'intérêt, et rejetait souvent ses question de la main. Cela confirma son impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il donnait beaucoup de mal à Rogue. Longshot lui donnait les tâches les plus ridicules et elle n'était pratiquement pas envoyée en mission. Quand elle l'était, elle découvrait que sa mission n'en était pas une, c'était seulement des 'courses'. Allez à l'épicerie et porter des sacs n'étaient pas considéré, pour Rogue , comme des missions importantes.

C'était comme si elle était de nouveau sous la coup de Logan. Il ne le laissait jamais faire quelque chose de dangereux, même quand elle travaillait comme X-men et non comme un agent double. En fait, la plupart du temps, Logan ne voulait pas qu'elle parte avec les X-men. Il ne voulait pas qu'on la traite de 'traitre'. Si quelqu'un de camp adverse la reconnaissait en tant que X-men, sa couverture volerait en éclat.

Frustrée qu'elle n'aille nulle part, elle mit, en colère, les sacs de l'épicerie de sa récentes 'mission' sur le comptoir de la cuisine. ça ne servait à rien de les sortir. Personne ne viendrait les ranger. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué ici. Northstar semblait être le seul à être un peu près normal ici. Il était le seul qui rangeait les choses. Il était également le seul à connaitre la poubelle.

Elle était ici que depuis une semaine. En ce moment, elle ne voyait pas du tout Gambit. La porte de sa chambre était toujours fermée. Quand elle le voyait, il semblait pensif et était coupé du monde. Lors des réunion, il laissait Longshot prendre la parole, s'il s'y présentait. Personne ne lui dit ce qu'il se passait avec lui. Elle avait demandé à Longshot su Gambit se portait bien. Il lui avait rapidement répondu que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Rogue avait cessé de demander. Même Northstar ne lui avait pas répondu.

Northstar passait la plupart de son temps libre avec elle. Il semblait qu'i avait été pris d'affection pour elle et Rogue était contente d'avoir trouvé un ami. Elle était au courant, grâce à lui, de presque tout ce qui se passait ici. Northstar était au courant de toutes sortes d'informations qui lui étaient utiles.

Elle n'avait pas souvent vu les jumeaux Von Strucker, et elle en était reconnaissante. Quand l'homme appelé Trash était venu chercher le prototype, les jumeaux étaient partis avec lui. Rogue appris plus tard que Trash était un scientifique qui travaillait pour la MRD. Les jumeaux passèrent leur temps dans son laboratoire et Rogue ne doutait pas ce qu'était le travail de ce Trash. Tôt ou tard, elle aurait besoin d'entrer dans son laboratoire et voir d'elle même ce qu'il se passait dedans. C'était probablement sa meilleur chance pour prouver ce qu'était la MRD.

Quat à Fabian Cortez, il était souvent là. Quelque chose en lui donnait un mauvais pressentiments à Rogue. Peut-être parce qu'il travaillait pour Magnéto avant de se retrouver là. Ses petits yeux et son sourire gras lui rappelait une belette. Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter.

Rogue était en quelque sorte arrivée sur une impasse. Elle trouvait sa mission particulièrement difficile, si ce n'est qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et que Logan lui mettait la pression. Elle avait besoin de Gambit pour qu'elle puisse être envoyé dans une mission importante.

Ce ne fut que tard ce soir là que Rogue se trouva face à Gambit. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas préparé à ça.

Elle était dans la salle de bain avant d'aller au lit, se brossant le dents lorsque la porte qui menai à a chambre de Gambit s'ouvrit.

La porte n'était ouverte que d' 1 cm que Rogue cria 'occupé!' avec du dentifrice plein la bouche.

"Tu te brosses les dents ?", demanda-t-il derrière la porte.

"Ouais.", répondit Rogue. "J'ai presque fini." Elle arrêta de parler quand Gambit poussa la porte pour entrer. Rogue le regarda en état de choc. Elle était là en première ! Gambit ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

"Qu'est-ce que-", commença Rogue, en colère, quand Gambit commença à enlever ses vêtements.

Gênée, elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face au miroir, pour se rendre stupidement compte, qu'elle pouvait voir son reflet derrière le sien dans le miroir. Elle le voyait de profil, alors qu'il se déshabillait entièrement. Rogue essaya de ne pas regarder dans le miroir. ça ne l'aiderait pas. Elle estima que son comportement était bizarre de vouloir savoir à quoi il ressemblait nu... Peu importe comment il était beau.

Rogue n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu, et elle se doutait n'avoir jamais vu _ça. _Sa peau avait un bronzage parfait et Rogue rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de ligne de bronzage là où il aurait du en avoir. Elle rougit encore plus fortement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses yeux le parcourait, en prenant bien en compte ses muscles.

La brosse à dents était pendue dans sa bouche quand Gambit monta dans la douche et elle vit son derrière parfait. Il tira le rideau et Rogue entendu l'eau coulée. Elle pouvait voir sa silhouette travers le rideau translucide. Impossible de le voir entièrement. Elle revint à la réalité.

Elle fonça les sourcils. C'état certainement une tentative pour l'intimider. Et bien, elle ne se laissera pas intimider. S'il attendait qu'elle parte en courant comme une souris effrayée, il avait raté. Elle n'irait nulle part. Elle était la première à être dans cette salle de bain et qu'elle soit maudite si un homme nu pensait qu'il pouvait la virer en l'intimidant.

Les robinets de la douches s'éteignirent, n'ayant pas laissé couler assez d'eau pour qu'il y ait de la buée. Rogue regarda Gambit tiré le rideau dans le miroir. Elle sursauta involontairement quand elle le vue de face. Mon dieu. Il était parfait jusqu'à son ... Rogue se surpris à remonter les yeux, les posant sur sa poitrine parfaitement sculptée, ternie par les trois minces lignes rouges que Logan lui avait fait.

Elle se surprit lorsqu'elle se sentit soulagée et reconnaissante qu'il guérisse bien après son combat. Ses blessures s'étaient refermées, et laisseraient quelques petites cicatrices. ça lui sembla bizarre de se sentir soulagé pour lui.

Gambit attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Rogue fronça de nouveau les sourcils. C'était presque incorrecte de mettre une serviette aussi bas. Il l'avait, en plus, mal attaché. Il s'avança et se tint à coté d'elle, face à l'évier. Rogue regarda en face d'elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait.

Malgré elle, elle sursauta quand il passa un bars devant elle. Il laissa échapper un petit gloussement amusé quand i attrapa sa brosse à dents. Rogue déglutit difficilement. Il commença à se brosser les dents comme si elle n'était pas là. Il lui lançait de temps à autre des regards sournois.

Incapable d'en supporte plus, Rogue prit la parole :

"J'étais à en première."

Il cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo.

"Je sais. C'est toujours comme ça."

Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Et tu ne peux pas attendre que j'ai fini avant d'entrer ?"

Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire diabolique tout en maintenant sa brosse à dent dans la bouche.

"Non."

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Très bien. Il voulait jouer, c'est bien. Elle continua à sa brosser les cheveux alors que Gambit se rinçait la bouche. Elle ne partirait pas de cette salle de bain à cause de lui. Même si, elle devait l'admettre, ce Gambit espiègle n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelques jours.

Gambit remit sa brosse à dents à sa place et Rogue fit un effort pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de sursauter à nouveau. Elle respira fortement quand elle sentit sa main autour de son poignet. Avant même qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux, il la tira vers lui et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa vite, avant qu'elle réussisse à le pousser, et il tomba en arrière. Elle frotta le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres, essayant d'enlever son goût de sa bouche.

" Tu ... Tu ... Comment oses-tu - Pourquoi-" Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne pouvait même pas faire une phrase.

Gambit lui a donné le plus arrogant des sourires.

"De rien."

"Je devrais t'effacer se sourire de ton visage !",grogna-t-elle en colère.

Son sourire s'élargit.

"Ça avait l'air amusant."

"Je vais t'éclater et te laisser par terre !", maudit Rogue.

Il se lécha les lèvres.

"Prend ce baiser comme un 'remerciement'." Ttoujours souriant, il se tourna vers sa porte. "Fais de beaux rêves, petite."

"Beurk", murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa propre porte. La prochaine fois, s'il y avait une prochaine fois, elle serait prête et elle utiliserait sa mutation. ça lui apprendra. Elle arriva dans sa propre chambre en colère. Comment ose-t-il ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour l'embrasser à l'improviste comme ça ? Elle détestait que ses lèvres soit encore en train de frissonner sous la sensation d'avoir été embrassé.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avant, c'était juste qu'elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de façon inattendue par un homme habillé seulement une serviette. Il avait encore des perles d'eau dégoulinants sur son corps. Elle avait même senti l'odeur de savon sur sa peau. Elle secoua immédiatement la tête. Elle ne permettrait pas Gambit d'envahir ses pensées avec son odeur et sa nudité.

La prochaine fois qu'elle le rencontrerait dans la salle de bain, elle partirait.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Voili voilou ! Notre Gambit national se remet rapidement de ses blessures ^^. Heureusement, se serait moins bien sans lui :P.

Je vais pas te cacher **Rose-Eliade** que j'aime chacun des chapitres de cette fiction ! En plus dans celui-là, j'imagine un peu trop Gambit se comporter comme un enfant ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original :Playing Both Sides

Traductrice : NameIs

**o0o**

**Playing Both Sides.**

En dépit de sa rencontre avec Gambit dans la salle de bains, Rogue ne le vit plus pour le reste de la semaine. Elle avait déjà bien entamé sa deuxième semaine ici. Elle s'attendait à le voir tous les soirs pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents. Longshot semblait toujours être aux commandes parce que Rogue continua à être sur des courses ridicules. Si elle devait sortir et ramasser des courses à l'épicerie une fois de plus, elle allait casser la porte de Gambit et exiger qu'il prenne à nouveau les commandes. Merde, elle n'était pas une bonne ou une femme au foyer. C'était une putain de mercenaire !

Rogue commença à mettre les courses sur la table. Elle n'entendit même pas Northstar entrer dans la cuisine.

"Gambit veut te voir seul," dit calmement Northstar.

Rogue grimaça. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre était difficile à oublier.

"Sais-tu pourquoi ?"

Northstar secoua la tête.

"Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il veut te voir _maintenant_ . Il est dans la salle de conférence. "

"D'accord", répondit Rogue, posant délicatement une miche de pain. Elle devait lui faire face tôt ou tard. "Je suppose que je ne dois pas le faire attendre."

"Une sage décision."

Quand elle atteignit la salle de conférence où l'équipe se rejoignait habituellement, Gambit était assis dans un des fauteuils. Il avait l'air ennuyé et menaçant en même temps. Évidemment, il avait l'air mieux. Il était comme quand elle l'avait rencontré. Dangereux. Pas le même homme de la salle de bain.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Assis-toi, chérie."

Rogue choisit prudemment de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus éloignée de lui.

Il rit doucement.

"Je ne vais pas te mordre."

"Mais tu pourrais m'embrasser.", dit sèchement Rogue, sans y penser. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tenir sa langue ?

Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Tu n'as certainement aucun scrupule à parler sans réfléchir."

"Et tu n'as aucun scrupule à faire des avances non désirées. D'abord, tu me dragues et après tu m'embrases."

Gambit sourit et ce sera certainement la seule réponse à son comportement déplacé. Il 'justifiait' son attitude avec amusement. Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme si elle était une petit fille, une petite fille qui n'était pas prise au sérieux. 'Mignonne'. Le mot lui traversa l'esprit. Gambit agissait comme si elle était mignonne.

"Que sais-tu des cérémonies officielless ?", demanda-t-il en changeant brusquement de sujet.

"Quoi ? Comme les dîners et tout ses trucs là ?"

"Oui."

Rogue pinça les lèvres en repensant à la dernière fois où elle avait été à une cérémonie officielle. Oh, c'était facile : jamais.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Juste que les gens riches semblent y aller et qu'ils mangent des choses certainement très bonnes, comme des escargots, du caviar, et qu'ils portent des bijoux coûteux tout en faisant les lèches cul avec les autres."

À sa grande surprise, Gambit éclata de rire.

"Tu es très franche, en effet." Il fronça les sourcils, se grattant le menton. "Une description très précise, cependant."

Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en tira un portefeuille. Rogue le regarda, confuse, pendant qu'il retirait la carte bleu du portefeuille.

"Va t'acheter quelque chose de cher. Et je veux bien entendu parler de robes, chaussures, bijoux, sacs à main."

Rogue ne put le regarder qu'avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

"Eh bien?" Il agita la carte avec impatience devant elle. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée. J'ai encore besoin de toi ici à sept heures." Il s'arrêta, pensif. "Mieux vaut bien te coiffer."

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Rogue, sidérée.

"Parce que, chérie, nous allons à une fête très important ce soir." Gambit se leva de sa chaise. "Tu serais recalée."

Rogue revit Jean-Paul après sa discussion avec Gambit et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Si Gambit essayait de l'emmener à un rencard, ce n'était pas maintenant. Elle s'attendait à ce que Jean-Paul soit d'accord avec elle. À sa grande surprise, Jean-Paul cria de joie.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu y vas ! C'est la vente aux enchères qui est organisée par Warren Worthington. Il en fait une chaque année." , dit Jean-Paul tout excité.

"Pourquoi y allons-nous ?", demanda Rogue. C'était bizarre pour des mercenaires d'aller dans de tels endroits.

"Warren est un des principaux actionneurs pour les fonds financiers de la MRD, on est donc là pour la sécurité."

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

"En tenue de soirée ?"

"Ils veulent qu'on se fonde dans la masse.", expliqua Northstar. "C'est la première fois qu'une recrue est autorisée à y aller. Fabian va être énervé."

"Pourquoi ?", demanda Rogue. C'était tout simplement génial. Comme si elle avait besoin de se faire plus d'ennemis dans les rangs des mercenaires.

Jean-Paul se mit à rire. "Il était la recrue de l'an dernier et il n'y est jamais aller." Il regarda sa montre. "Oooh, nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Nous avons beaucoup à faire pour te préparer."

"Et qu'en est-il de toi ?"

Jean-Paul se mit à rire encore plus fort. "Chérie, tu as déjà pris soin de ça avec ce que Longshot t'a fait aller laver"

Rogue s'était demandé ce qui était dans tous les sacs de nettoyage. Il y avait eu tellement de choses ! Elle avait pensé que c'était juste parce que Longshot était un imbécile.

"Oh. J'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas», révéla Rogue, un air penaud.

"Il ne t'aime pas", répondit Jean-Paul avec désinvolture.

"Quoi ?", demanda Rogue, choquée. Comment Northstar savait ça ? "Pourquoi?"

"Il pense que tu essaies de lui piquer sa place," répondit Northstar en haussant les épaules.

"Où va-t-il chercher cette idée?"

"Tu as sauvé Gambit. Longshot ne l'aurait pas fait. Il est évident que ça a fait bonne impression sur Gambit car il te demande pour ce soir." Jean-Paul fit une pause. "De plus, si tu n'avais pas ramener Gambit, Longshot aurait été en charge du groupe pendant un long moment. Peut-être même pour un très long moment, en fonction de combien de temps il aurait fallu à Gambit pour revenir."

"Très bien.", soupira Rogue. "Qui d'autre puis-je encore contrarier ici?"

Jean-Paul jeta un bras autour de son épaule, amicalement. "Juste moi et Gambit, et je ne pense pas que cela se produira de sitôt."

A sept heures, Rogue était vêtue d'une robe à six mille dollars que Jean-Paul l'avait aidée à choisir. C'était une robe de soirée bleu pâle avec une longue fente sur le côté, s'arrêtant juste mi-cuisse. C'était le genre de robe que Rogue craignait de déchirer si elle la coinçait dans quelque chose .Si Jean-Paul n'était pas allé avec elle, elle n'aurait jamais mis ce prix là dans une telle robe. Il avait souligné qu'il était important qu'elle se fonde dans la foule de cette fête.

Jean-Paul s'était assurer qu'elle fasse toute les choses possibles, allant jusqu'à l'épilation du corps et au maquillage professionnel. Pour couronner le tout, elle portait plus de vingt mille dollars de bijoux en diamants. Elle devait l'admettre, choisir des bijoux sans limite de prix avait été assez amusant. Jean-Paul l'avait encouragé à choisir certains bijoux plus que d'autres, et elle avait suivit ses instructions. Elle avait décidé qu'une telle opportunité n'était pas susceptible de se présenter de sitôt. Elle doutait de pouvoir même garder une des ses fantaisies quand tout cela sera fini.

Quand elle entra dans la salle de conférence avec Jean-Paul, tout le monde se tut et la regarda fixement.

"Magnifique", murmura Gambit quand il l'aperçut.

Rogue ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise dans sa vie. Elle n'était pas habituée à être le centre de l'attention. Déterminée à ne pas laisser les regards du groupe la déranger, elle marcha droit vers Gambit et lui remis sa carte de crédit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le fait qu'elle se soit habillé comme ça soit exceptionnel. En fait, elle était assez surprise de voir comment le reste des mercenaires était. Si ça avait été la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils étaient comme ils sont. Même les jumeaux Von Strucker semblaient être des gens respectables.

Rogue dû admettre que Gambit avait l'air incroyable dans son smoking noir avec sa cravate blanche. Rasé de près avec ses cheveux peignés en arrière, il semblait appartenir à la haute société, aux riches et aux arrogants. Même sa posture prouvait qu'il avait de l'argent et était supérieur à tous les autres. Toutes les qualités physiques qu'elle avait admiré en lui se voyait à travers lui ce soir. Il avait l'air beau et charmant, comme s'il sortait d'un conte de fées. Seulement, elle connaissait la vérité.

Il tendit son bras vers elle. "Rogue reste avec moi ce soir."

"Pourquoi ?", gémit d'indignation Andréa. "Elle ne devrait même pas être là ce soir !"

C'était choquant que de tels mots viennent d'un adulte, mais c'était Andréa. Et Andréa était terriblement infantile.

"Parce que je l'ai dit.", répondit Gambit sur un ton qui laissait entendre que c'était la fin de la discussion.

Andréa garda sagement la bouche fermée.

Rogue vérifia discrètement le reste du groupe pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Longshot avait l'air moins impressionné. Elle avait prévu cela et leva les yeux au ciel. Andreas semblait effrayé. Fabian semblait s'en foutre puisqu'il sortit un flacon en argent et commença à boire de grande gorgée. Jean-Paul,lui, s'écrasa pour se faire oublier.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la prestation, Gambit resta fidèle à sa parole. Elle sera avec lui ce soir. Le reste de son équipe avait disparu au loin dans la foule. La seule fois où elle aperçu Jean-Paul, elle remarqua heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas trop éloigné d'elle. Elle aurait souhaité être libre d'errer pour son propre bien.

Rester à côte de Gambit la rendit très mal à l'aise, et pas pour la raison qu'elle s'attendait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait embrassée sans sa permission qu'elle était mal à l'aise avec lui. C'était parce qu'elle se sentait comme un adolescente maladroite. Comme si elle se tenait debout à côté du mec le plus populaire de l'école, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à dire quelque chose pour combler le silence dérangeant entre eux. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour essayer d'obtenir des informations de lui, ou du moins continuer à apprendre des choses sur ses "collègues". Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas penser à quelque chose à dire.

Un garçon marcha devant eux en portant un plateau d'argent orné de flûtes de champagne. Gambit en attrapa deux et lui en tendit une. Elle le remercia et prit une gorgée.

"Alors ...", commença-t-elle timidement entre deux gorgées de champagne. "Qu'est-ce que nous surveillons exactement ?"

Gambit ne la regarda pas. Il semblait balayer la salle. "Quiconque qui agirait comme étant là pour causer des ennuis. Des groupes qui défendraient des mutants ou des mutants eux même."

Rogue hocha la tête. Warren Senior était l'une des personnalités qui avaient montré aux médias qu'il était contre les mutants. Il était même allé jusqu'à soutenir financièrement la MRD. Il dégoûtait Rogue car elle savait pertinemment que son propre fils était un mutant. Elle savait que son fils n'était autre que Warren Worthington Junior, un membre actif des X-men et un de ses amis.

Quand il était actif au sein du groupe, Warren était connu sous son nom mutant, Angel. Il avait choisi ce nom en raison des énormes ailes d'oiseaux blanches qui sortaient de son dos, lui permettant ainsi de voler. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et sa bonne mine. Les ailes complétaient seulement le look.

En parlant du diable ou dans ce cas, de l'ange, elle remarqua qu'il vint directement vers elle. Bien sûr, Angel était ici. Il avait des obligations publiques à tenir et c'était une conférence pour la charité. Angel n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec son père sur le sujet des mutants, mais il acceptait toujours d'aider les enfants.

Il était souvent sous le feu des projecteurs et il faisait son possible pour garder son secret à l'abri. Rogue ne lui reprochait pas de garder sa mutation secrète. Il n'était pas prêt à être l'une des premières personnalités publiques à révéler qu'il était un mutant. Il était connu pour son sombre style , étant souvent habillé d'un long manteau. Évidemment, c'était pour cacher ses ailes, mais pour toutes les personnes qui ne savaient pas qu'il était un mutant, c'était juste son style.

"Je dois dire,", commença Angel en s'approchant d'elle. " que vous êtes la femme la plus belle dans la salle." Prétendant qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il tendit la main vers elle "Warren Worthington Junior."

Rogue prit la main en souriant. "Anna Marie Darkholme. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de votre philanthropie."

"Ah, mais avez-vous entendu parler de mes talents de danseur?"

Rogue ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "Non, je peux dire que je n'en n'ai pas entendu parlé."

"Peut-être que je pourrais vous montrer, si vous me le permettez?"

Rogue hésita et se tourna vers Gambit. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était autorisée à faire et à ne pas faire ici, mais une chance de parler à l'un de ses coéquipiers se présentait à elle. Elle ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion.

Heureusement, Angel se tourna vers Gambit. "Cela ne vous dérange pas si je prend cette belle créature pour une danse ? Je vous promets de vous rendre votre rendez-vous juste après."

"Pas du tout, mon ami.", répondit fermement Gambit, clairement mécontent de l'intrusion. Il avait l'air plutôt gêné, mais il n'allait pas refuser cela au fils du bienfaiteur le plus influent de la MRD.

Angel sourit et conduisit Rogue sur la piste de danse, loin de Gambit. Il fit signe de changer la musique pour une lente chanson . Il commencèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre. Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir parler, Angel ne perdit pas de temps.

" Mon Dieu, Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?", demanda-t-il. "As-tu une idée de ce qui se passerait si mon père te reconnaissait ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu es entrée dans son esprit quand tu as infiltré la Fraternité."

"Je sais !", siffla Rogue à son oreille. "Je n'avais pas le choix. La MRD veut qu'on fasse la sécurité ici. Ça aurait été assez bizarre si j'avais refusé de venir."

"C'est une chance que ces habits te changent beaucoup. J'ai du te regarder à deux fois pour te reconnaître."

"Merci, Warren,", répondit avec sarcasme Rogue.

"Ce n'était pas méchant,", répondit immédiatement Warren. "Je veux dire... Ça te va bien."

Rogue sourit. "Merci."

"Tout le monde à la maison s'interroge à ton sujet. Comment ça se passe pour toi ?"

"Très bien, je suppose."

"Logan commence à s'impatienter. Il se demande pourquoi tu ne nous as pas encore contacté."

"Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé quoi que ce soit qui pourrait justifier cette appel!" Rogue répondu. "Merde, il ne peut pas me donner un break ? J'essaie, mais ces choses là prennent du temps."

"Je sais. Tout le monde sait que tu fais de ton mieux"

"Je suis pas sûr pour Logan," murmura amèrement Rogue.

"Il est juste inquiet pour toi. La MRD est très différent de la Fraternité." Angel soupira. "Ecoutes, personne ne veut que tu précipites les choses et que tu te fasse prendre, surtout pas Logan."

"Pourtant, il veut quelque chose maintenant. Je ne fais jamais les choses assez bien pour lui."

"Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.", l'apaisa Angel avant de commencer à rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

"Les regards furieux de ton petit ami."

Rogue regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Gambit. Longshot était debout avec lui.

"Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, C'est le mutant en charge des mercenaires.", lui fourni Rogue. "Il se fait appeler Gambit".

" _Le_ Gambit ? ", demanda Angel, choqué. "Le même gars qui a presque réussi à détruire le précieux Genosha de Magnéto?"

"Hein?"

"Logan et ton frère sont allé à Genosha pour l'arrêter, tu te souviens ?"

Rogue se souvenait, elle avait tout simplement oublié son nom. Gambit avait été envoyé non seulement pour voler le casque de Magnéto, mais aussi pour placer divers explosifs. "Merde. J'ai pensé que Logan le connaissait parce qu'il volait, et pas parce que c'était un terroriste."

"Si c'est ce même mutant, je ne peux même pas imaginer les choses que tu pourrais trouver sur ce mec."

_Ou dans sa chambre_ , pensa Rogue. Si c'était le même Gambit, ce qui était pratiquement sûr, elle était presque certaine qu'il cachait le butin de ses missions dedans. Elle pourrait même être en mesure de trouver des preuves contre la MRD parmi ses affaires. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à cela avant ? Sa chambre était juste à côté de la sienne, elle pourrait même entrer par la salle de bains. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'occasion. Mon Dieu, si elle pouvait trouver quelque chose de concret, Logan la lâcherait pendant un certain temps. Il aurait du mal à l'engueuler alors.

La chanson se termina et Warren commença à partir. " Fais attention, Rogue."

"Je le ferai."

Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire au revoir avant de rejoindre Gambit. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, Elle n'en croyait à sa chance. Elle avait trouvé l'occasion parfaite pour revenir à la base et fouiller si tout le monde était encore là. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de convaincre Gambit de la laisser partir seule.

**o0o**

Et oui, je suis encore vivante ! Déprimée, mais vivante !

Merci à Rose-Eliade pour sa review, il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore Gambit dans cette histoire :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous dit à ... Non, je ne préfère pas donné de rendez vous pour ne pas risquer de ne pas tenir le délai.

Je vous dit à Bientôt alors ^^ .

NameIs


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne possède ni les X-men, qui appartiennent à Marvel, ni l'histoire qui sort de l'imagination de Tamarai. Je ne suis que la traductrice …

Auteur : Tamarai

Titre original Pl:aying Both Sides

Traductrice : NameIs

**o0o**

**Playing Both Sides.**

Fabian Cortez était ivre. Rogue le remarqua alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit où était Gambit avec Longshot, et maintenant Fabian. Apparemment, tandis que Rogue dansait et discutait avec Angel, l'enfer s'était déchaîné dans les rangs des mercenaires. Quand Rogue atteignit le trio, elle pu entendre Longshot se disputer avec Gambit.

"Je ne vais pas le ramener !", rugit de colère Longshot. "Ce n'est pas mon problème !"

Gambit semblait être prêt à tuer. "Je t'ai donné un ordre. J'attends de toi que tu le suives."

"Tu étais 'hors service' pendant plus d'une semaine. Je commandais !"

"Et bien, je reprends les commandes maintenant, et tu ferais mieux d'obéir à un ordre direct.", répondit froidement Gambit.

Rogue se tenait à coté de Fabien, se demandant si elle devait interrompre la discussion. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, les gens commençaient à regarder et à chuchoter. Si cette situation n'était pas rapidement maitrisée, Rogue pouvait déjà imaginer les grosses conséquences. Autant elle aurait aimé qu'une scène mette les mercenaires dans un mauvais jour, mais elle était l'un de ces mercenaires, et recevoir des représailles de la part de la MRD n'était pas ce que Rogue considérait comme une bonne idée. Du moins, pas quand elle en était membre.

Elle était sur le point de couper court à la dispute quand Fabian tomba sur elle. Il était lourd, mais Rogue réussit à supporter son poids. Fabian commença à rire comme un idiot pendant que Rogue luttait pour tenir debout. Ni Gambit, ni Longshot le remarquèrent. Oh, c'était tout simplement ridicule ! Ils pourront se disputer après être revenu à la base, pas ici en tenue de soirée.

"Dieu-Tout-Puissant !", soupira Rogue, agacée. "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner ses fichues clés, et je le ramène."

L'idée ne plu pas à Gambit. "Absolument pas !", dit-il avec irritation.

Longshot, lui, poussa instantanément ses clés de voitures vers son visage. Rogue les arracha de ses mains et se tourna vers Gambit.

"Vous faites un plus gros bordel que ce bourré.", siffla-t-elle furieusement. "Maintenant, je vais sortir ce putain de Cortez d'ici, et je vous suggère à tous les deux de retournée à faire votre _travail._"

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, sous le choc. Elle ne leur donna pas le temps de répondre. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie en tenant un Fabian Cortez ivre. Elle trouva la voiture de Longshot sans problème. L'homme aimait conduire des voitures de sport flashy. Il fallut un peu d'effort de la part de Rogue pour placer Fabian sur le siège passager de la petite voiture.

Rogue sortit du parking et se dirigea vers la base. Fabian passa le trajet à moitié inconscient. Heureusement, Cortez avait l'alcool joyeux et non l'alcool mauvais.

Elle atteint leur base et gara la voiture de Longshot. Dès que la voiture s'arrêta, Fabian vomit sur le siège passager et sur lui même. Rogue fronça le nez de dégoût. Et bien, au moins, elle était vengé de Longshot. Comment allait-elle nettoyer tout ça ?

"Allez, Cortez.", murmura-t-elle.

Cortez gémit qu'il 'ne se sentais pas bien.' Pourtant, il réussit à se sortir de la voiture et à la suivre dans la base. Pas question que Rogue l'aide à aller dans sa chambre. Pas avec tout ce vomi et surtout pas dans une robe à six mille dollars.

Cortez ne semblait pas avoir besoin de son aide et se dirigea à l'étage, vers sa chambre. En dehors de Cortez, elle était seule ici, et elle allait en profiter. Lorsque Cortez entra dans sa chambre, Rogue le suivit silencieusement. Elle enleva l'un de ses gants en satin et toucha la nuque de Cortez. Il tomba. Elle remit son gant.

Normalement, Rogue n'aimait pas faire ça. Cela lui rappelait le temps où elle n'avait absolument pas le contrôle sur sa mutation. Faire tomber quelqu'un rapidement dans les pommes ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un contrôle sur les pensés de la personne.

Fabian Cortez n'avait rien qui la concernait dans son esprit, Rogue fut donc reconnaissante de voir que Fabian n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Ses goûts allaient plutôt vers Andréa. Ce fut un soulagement. L'esprit de Fabian était remplie principalement de son mépris envers Magnéto et Rogue rejeta toutes ses pensées à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle avait du travail à faire et très peu de temps à perdre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand rentreraient les autres et elle avait besoin de temps pour trouver quelque chose qui révélerait le réel programme de la MRD.

_N'importe quoi pour que Logan me lâche un peu,_ pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que Logan penserait en la voyant agir ainsi. Il penserait probablement qu'elle perdait son temps. C'était typique de lui de penser de cette façon. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau avec lui. Elle le décevait toujours. Rien n'était assez bien pour lui. Et bien, cette fois, elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Elle ferma la porte de Fabian, le laissant sur le sol, et se dirigea vers la sienne. La porte principale de Gambit était fermée. Ça serait facile de casser le verrou mais elle préférait passer par la salle de bain. C'était ce que son instinct lui disait de faire et Rogue n'avait pas l'habitude de l'ignorer.

Elle découvrit vite qu'il était facile d'entrer dans la chambre de Gambit par la salle de bain. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de verrouiller la porte. Soit Gambit était vraiment stupide, soit il était arrogant. Elle pariait sur ce dernier. Sans doute qu'il pensait intimider assez les gens pour protéger sa chambre. Rogue était prête à parier que la peur gardait à elle seule les mercenaires loin de cette porte. Pas elle. Elle avait toujours été têtue et testait toujours ses limites.

Elle entra lentement dans sa chambre sombre, la lumière de la salle de bain était assez forte pour la guider jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la pièce. Elle alluma la lumière et eu le souffle coupé. Peut-être était-il celui qui gardait leur salle de bain propre. La chambre de Gambit était impeccable. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil à sa chambre quand elle était arrivé, mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était aussi propre.

Et vide. Il ne l'avait pas du tout personnalisée. Elle avait prévu de trouver des biens, des_ choses_. C'était un voleur, après tout. Pourtant, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que l'essentiel : une table de nuit avec une lampe, un réveil, un bureau et une chaise, une poubelle, une commode ... Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Elle alla vers la commode et ouvrit les portes. Le placard était rempli de vêtements et de chaussures, rien de plus. Elle se mit à parcourir les vêtements suspendus dans le placard pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient méticuleusement bien rangés. Ils étaient même rangés par couleur. Elle haussa les épaules, devina que c'était pour s'habiller rapidement. Tout était si propre et ordonné. C'était presque militaire.

Rogue ferma les portes du placard et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il était presque vide, avec seulement un vieux Stephen King, un baume à lèvre et une boite de préservatifs. Elle ramassa le livre et le feuilleta, vérifia si un papier en tombait. Rien. Elle ouvrit le baume à lèvre et le renifla, pas parfumé. Elle remit le bouchon et le replaça exactement où elle l'avait trouvé. C'était l'ne des première chose qu'elle avait apprise sur l'espionnage, les affaires devaient être remise exactement où elles avaient été trouvées. Elle soupçonna la propreté de Gambit pour qu'il sache si quelqu'un avait été dans sa chambre. Heureusement pour Rogue, elle avait de l'expérience pour ce genre de chose.

Ensuite, elle ramassa la boîte de préservatifs et inspecta l'ouverture. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ai jamais servi. Elle plaça la boite au même endroit et ferma le tiroir.

Elle s'installa au bureau et ouvrit le tiroir du haut. Là, c'était vraiment bizarre. Gambit avait des piles et des piles de jeux de cartes complets. Elle poussa un soupir. Ça allait lui prendre une éternité à tout vérifié méticuleusement. Elle commença à prendre les jeux et les empila dans le même ordres sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tous furent enlevés, elle grogna de frustration. Rien n''était caché en dessous ou au fond du tiroir. Jusqu'à présent, son enquête s'était révélée inutile. Quant aux cartes, elle commença à les remettre à sa place.

Le second tiroir s'avéré être aussi une perte de temps. Gambit avait deux paquets de feuilles blanches et divers stylos et crayons dans un panier carré. Au moins, un paquet de feuille n'était pas ouvert. Elle saisit le restant du second paquet et le feuilleta soigneusement. Encore une fois, elle ne trouva rien.

Mon Dieu, même la poubelle était vide, à part quelques emballages. Alors qu'elle était à genoux, elle vérifia sous le lit et sous le matelas. Rien. C'était comme si le mec était un fantôme. Ce fut seulement quand elle se leva qu'elle remarqua l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Elle se sentit stupide. Comment avait-elle fait pour manquer quelque chose juste en face d'elle ? _Parce que tu étais trop occupé à chercher des choses cachés plutôt que des choses qui te sautes aux yeux._

Les ordinateurs n'étaient pas la spécialité de Rogue. C'était plutôt Kitty Pryde l'experte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir l'ide de la petite brune maintenant. La Hacking n'avait jamais été son fort, et lorsqu'elle alluma l'ordinateur de Gambit, elle espéra en vain qu'il n'ai pas de mot de passe. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de triomphe quand le bureau de l'ordinateur apparu.

Elle commença immédiatement ses recherches. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Gambit n'avait même pas de mot de passe alors qu'il était dans une base remplie de mercenaires. C'était ridicule. Encore une fois, Monsieur faisait preuve d'arrogance. Merde, elle pouvait même accéder à son adresse mail.

Ravi de sa trouvaille, elle retourna dans sa chambre prendre sa clé USB. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre de Gambit s'assoir à son bureau et copier les e-mails sur sa clé USB. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici et les lire. Elle pourrait avoir des ennuis. Elle avait appris qu'il fallait copier et regarder plus tard avec plus de temps et en lieu sûr.

Elle avait à peine commencé la copie qu'elle s'immobilisa et écouta attentivement. La peur la frappa quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée de la l'immeuble s'ouvrir. Les voix des autres mercenaires étaient dans les escaliers. Son temps était compté. Elle regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur. Les fichiers se copiaient encore.

"Merde, merde, merde !", jura-t-elle silencieusement. Peut-être que Gambit n'allait pas directement dans sa chambre. Elle remis la chaise du bureau correctement et alla écouter à travers la porte. Quelqu'un était dans les escaliers Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir à proximité.

Paniquée, Rogue se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Encore quelques secondes et se sera terminé. Ce fut les secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie. La copie des fichiers terminée, elle arracha la clé USB. Sans perdre de temps, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain, pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer l'ordinateur de Gambit et éteindre la lumière de sa chambre.

Elle pouvait entendre clairement les voix des jumeaux maintenant. Ils étaient dans le couloir. Elle enleva ses talons et courut vers l'ordinateur le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ferma l'ordinateur. C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit devant la porte.

"Je t'ai dit que je lui en parlerais avec lui dans la matinée.", répondit Gambit à quelqu'un dans le hall.

Rogue se figea de terreur. Elle était de l'autre côté de la pièce, entre son lit et son bureau. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de revenir dans sa chambre. Elle regarda désespérément autour de la salle. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. Elle allait être prise en flagrant délit dans sa chambre ... à moins que ...

"Merde.", chuchota-t-elle quand elle réalisa sa seule option. Sans plus réfléchir, Rogue enleva sa robe. Elle tomba au sol en quelques secondes. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi reconnaissante d'avoir une robe avec une fermeture éclair. Pratiquement nue elle grimpa dans le lit de Gambit et tira les couvertures sur elle. Elle enleva son soutien gorge, ayant décidé qu'il n'était pas très attirant et n'aiderait donc pas sa cause. La porte s'ouvrit.

Elle tira le drap sur ses seins et fit de son mieux pour prendre une position sensuelle. N'ayant jamais essayé d'être sexy dans sa vie, elle espéra que les gants et les bijoux en diamants qu'elle portait feraient aussi effet. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû garder ses talons hauts.

Elle jura que Gambit la regarda à deux fois avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Son visage laissa place à un regard surpris et une bonne dose d'incrédulité pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Et bien,", commença-t-il doucement en s'avançant vers le lit, retirant sa cravate. "C'est une agréable surprise. Et moi qui croyait que tu ne m'appréciait pas"

Rogue n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle avait seulement un sous vêtement et elle était dans son lit. Mon Dieu, dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Alors que Gambit commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, elle se demanda si elle préféra être prise sur son lit que sur son ordinateur Dans les deux cas, elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait aimer les conséquences des deux situations. Au moins dans son lit, il l'aimait bien encore. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas provoquer sa colère, mais elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui non plus. Elle voulait vraiment avoir pensé à tout. Perdre sa virginité pour le bien de ne pas se faire prendre... elle ne voulait pas être torturée ou quelque chose de pire. Le sexe avec Gambit était certainement le moindre de ses problèmes en ce moment.

Rogue retrouva sa voix et lui donna son sourire le plus séduisant. "Tu as eu une soirée agitée. J'ai pensé que je pourrais te soulager."

A ses mots, il laissa échapper un soupir. L'expression de son visage se changea pour laisser place à de l'épuisement, pendant qu'il se laissa tomber sur le bout du lit. "Tu n'en a même pas idée." Il enleva ses chaussures, avec ses chaussettes et se tourna vers elle, son sourire revenu. "Mais, Je ne vais pas parler du travail quand une dame m'a attendu patiemment dans mon lit."

En revanche, parler ne dérangeait pas du tout Rogue. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas reculer le moment pendant trop longtemps, mais elle le ferais aussi longtemps que possible. "Je me suis sentis mal de vous avoir engueuler tout à l'heure", marmonna-t-elle, entortillant pudiquement son doigt autour d'une mèche de cheveux. "J'espère que je n'ai pas dépasser les bornes."

"Pas autant que Longshot," marmonna Gambit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bien coiffés. "D'ailleurs, tu avais raison. Nous faisions une scène, et je. .." Il fit une pause, comme s'il pensait à ce qu'il dirait à haute voix. "J'aurais dû mieux géré la situation."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute si Longshot est un trou du cul", répondit Rogue. Elle osa s'avancer et plaça une main douce sur son bras.

Il eut un petit rire. "Ouais, et bien, il en a après ma place depuis un certain temps maintenant."

C'était nouveau pour Rogue. Jean-Paul n'avait jamais mentionné quelque chose comme ça avant. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas. Rogue ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Gambit semblait s'ouvrir à elle. Il n'était pas du tout effrayant ou intimidant en ce moment. Au lieu de cela, il avait l'air frustré, fatigué et presque reconnaissant d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

Pour la première fois, Rogue voyait les choses de son point de vue. Il fallait être incroyablement fort pour être en charge de tant de gens désagréables. Elle savait que Logan avait souvent du mal à garder le contrôle des X-men, et ils étaient de gens plutôt sympa en général. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer d'avoir à faire face aux mercenaires. Pas une seule fois il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que Gambit agissait comme ça parce qu'il le fallait. Peut-être que pour gagner le respect de ces mutants, il devait être le plus redoutable de tous.

Il avait l'air si fatigué de tout ça en ce moment, et Rogue ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir sympathique. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait baissé sa garde pour elle. Elle voyait probablement un Gambit que personne n'avait jamais pu voir. C'était une situation très dangereuse. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas sympathiser avec l'ennemi, et Gambit n'était pas le premier mutant elle avait senti de la peine ici. Il y avait Northstar aussi.

"Eh bien,", commença Gambit en se redressant. "Rien de tout cela n'est la raison du pourquoi tu es ici."

"Je-" , commença Rogue pour protester quand il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Prise par surprise, elle laissé tomber le drap qu'elle avait retenu sur sa poitrine nue. Gambit se rapprocha d'elle, diminuant la distance entre eux. Rogue ne sut ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont elle était censée agir. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Comment les femmes se comportaient dans ces situations ?

Elle sentit sa langue glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle fit de son mieux pour se détendre et se laisser porter par le courant. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était rigide et maladroite. Comment était-elle censée faire semblant d'avoir fait cela des ombreuses fois, quand elle n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre? Elle se sentait comme si elle se noyait et agitait follement ses bras au milieu de l'océan.

Elle essaya de se rappeler tous les films d'amour qu'elle avait vu et tous les romans d'amour qu'elle avait lu pour avoir un guide. C'était beaucoup plus dire à regarder et à lire qu'à faire. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri surpris quand ses mains bougèrent autour de sa taille.

"Désolé.", s'excusa-t-il, ses lèvres caressant doucement les siennes. "Mes mains ne sont généralement pas si froides."

La température de ses mains n'avait rien à voir avec sa nervosité, mais Rogue accueillit l'excuse à bras ouvert. Il déplaça sa main le long de son dos et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser était qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus et qu'il touchait son dos nu.

Gambit s'éloigna brusquement d'elle et Rogue paniqua.

"Attends," murmura-t-il en attrapant un oreiller de sa main.

Les yeux de Rogue s'élargissaient d'horreur. Oh mon Dieu, il avait compris, et maintenant il allait l'étouffer pour la tuer. Instinctivement, elle commença à enlever ses gants.

Au lieu de cela, Gambit la poussa sur le lit et l'oreiller pris une lueur magenta pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque la lueur disparut, Gambit remis l'oreiller sur le lit.

"Voilà", déclara-t-il en souriant alors qu'il se frottait les mains. "Elles devraient être chaude maintenant."

Rogue réussi à sourire faiblement.

Les sourcils froncés, Gambit regarda l'un de ses gants jeté. Il fit une petite moue que Rogue aurait presque trouvé adorable si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur.

"Chérie, tu dois m'attendre avant de commencer."

Rogue hausse les épaules d'une façon coquette que disait :" Oups", d'un ton dragueur.

Un sourire éclata sur son visage alors qu'il revenait vers elle. "Maintenant, où en étions-nous ?"

**oOo**

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Il y a certainement des fautes d'orthographes ou des tournures de phrase assez étranges, mais veuillez m'excuser, j'ai fait mon possible quand j'ai traduit de ne pas en faire de trop... ( je suis atteinte de la flemmingite pour ce qui est de la relecture de chapitre traduit x)_

_Oulala, ça chauffe pour Rogue x)._

_A votre avis, elle va se laisser faire ? Ou pas ?_

_Merci à **Shikage-Luna** & à**Rose-Eliade** pour leur review :D._

_Bisous Bisous._

_NameIs._


End file.
